Through The Ages
by musiclover11
Summary: A completly different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will go past that too.. to college and beyond. Bad summary... Please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 1

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors note... I love Callie and Arizona...they are basically the only reason I watch greys anymore. This is my first fanfic so tell me iff i should keep going. Or tell me I suck and just need to shut up. So i would absolutely love if anyone and everyone read this and please please please review and leave me some comments. :)

* * *

"Oh.. Shit!" Callie Iphegenia Torres awakes grumpily as her annoying alarm clock goes off. With her eyes still closed, she thrusts her arm out to turn it off. Finally, she finds the button and flicks it off. Within a few minutes she is feeling sleep re-consume her.

Shortly after that it goes off again. "Fine you stupid alarm clock, I'm up... Are you happy?" At this point she realizes how tired she must really be because she is now talking to inanimate objects. She laughs at herself and rolls off the bed.

As she got up she heard someone call her name. "Calliope? Calliope are you awake mija?" The heavily accented woman asks.

"Si mama," she replies as she heads towards her bathroom. "I'll be downstairs in a little while." She finishes the short conversation and closes the door with a thud./ She stood in the shower and let the water overcome her. She must have stood there for 10 minutes just letting the water run down the front of her curvaceous body. She figured she had stayed in a little too long and got out, letting the cooler air consume her. She walked to the mirror, wiped off the condensation, and stared at herself.

She began to think.. "They say senior year is the best year of high school. Well we will see about that because the past three years rocked. So it better be the best." With this she walked into her room to finish getting dressed.

Callie checked herself one last time in the mirror before going downstairs.

"Morning mija." Her fathers addresses her as she comes downstairs before returning to his morning paper.

"Morning papi." she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed a yogurt, and headed for the door./ "You are not going to have a real breakfast Calliope?" her mother says looking slightly disappointed./

"No mama i don't want to be late for my fist day of my last year. But i will see you two later. Love you." She called the last word over her shoulder and got into her BMW. She was ready to start the year. Too bad she doesn't know that this will be the year to change her life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chap. Arizona is up next.

Comments/critiques/ideas welcome and appreciated. Thankx


	2. Chapter 2

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 2

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors note. I have a bunch of these chapters written and i am probably just going to put them on now. I hope you enjoy everyone.

* * *

About ten minutes away, another teenager's morning was underway. Roughly 30 minutes ago Arizona Robbins had awakened the same way she always does: bright and perky. She was jolted awake by the _Black Eyed Peas_ yelling at her that "_Tonight is going to be a good night_." to which she agreed. Today was going to be 'awesome' despite the fact that she had just moved clear across America to Seattle.

She was an army brat so moving wasn't new to her but this would be the last time she would have to move. See, this was her last year of high school and next year she would be attending college here in Seattle for Pre-med. 'Woo no more moving!' she kept telling herself over and over again.

Arizona was a night shower-er and dressed quickly so she was downstairs in a matter of minutes. "Good morning family!" She said happily towards her mother, father and brother. "Awe," she said walking toward her brother, now becoming a little less happy. "Must you leave today? Its my first day here. What if it goes horribly? Who will be there to comfort me about it?" As she finishes, she gives him the most adorable pout she could muster.

"I'm sorry Ari and you know your day will be 'awesome'," he air quotes, "and you can always call me or something. I do have a certain cellular device that makes that happen." He says, returning the pout just not as good.

"Fine" she walks over to him and gives him the longest and strongest hug possible. "Bye," she whispered into his ear "I am going to miss you so much."

A voice cuts her off from the hug. "Honey you are going to be late if you don't hurry."

"Yes mom. I will see you guys later." she makes her way around the kitchen to give her family a round of kisses. "Love you."

* * *

As always , Comments/ Reviews/ Critiques / Ideas are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 3

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors Note: so 3 chapters in one day and maybe more. but i wanna update these fast because the summer is going to get rather busy for me and idk if ill get a chance to update once that happens. So enjoy!

* * *

Within a few hours, Callie was pulling into a parking spot in the student parking lot. The first thing she saw was her best friend Mark in his car, waiting for her. As she gets outs, she finds him already on the passenger side of her car.

"Hey Cal, what's going on?" He asks casually.

"Not much. Especially since I saw you two days ago." she replies.

"Well that's cool. So are you ready for the new year… our last year? I can't believe it is over. Wow time sure does fly. So what's your homeroom? And oh… wanna check out the new freshman. I'm sure I can find a good one …."

"Mark! SHUT UP!," she cuts him off "I haven't been here ten minutes yet and you are already down my throat with nonsense. Chill." She finishes and walks towards the entrance of the high school. She notices Mark check out every girl they walk past. "Manwhore" she thinks with a giggle.

Arizona's POV

As Arizona rounds the corner, she can't help but to gawk at the school. "Wow that is like five times bigger than my old one." she states aloud to no one. "I wonder where the office is." is the next thought. She gets out of her car and walks towards the entrance, taking in all of the sight and sounds of her new high school.

She finds the closest person when she enters the building and asks, "Hi, my name is Arizona. I'm new here and I'm kind of lost. Can you tell me where the main office is? I need to…"

"Down the hall and to the left" the boy quickly says, obviously not paying much attention to her.

She follows the boy's directions and walks down the hall, all the while thinking, "Wow… Rude much?" She walks down the hall and to the left and finds a giant sign that says 'MAIN OFFICE'. "Well that wasn't too hard." she giggles and walks in. She goes up to the main desk and says, " Hi I am Arizona Robbins and I'm new here. They said I needed to come here to…" Once again she is cut off and is beginning to think that the people here are not that friendly.

"Hello Miss Robbins. Here is your information and class schedule. Just follow the numbers, easy enough. Have a nice day. Next." The little lady ends with a small smile and looks straight past Arizona to the next person.

Well this is going to be interesting…" she thinks. "Real interesting."

* * *

Commens/ Critiques/ REVIEWS/ ideas. alays welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 4

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors Note: I reall hope you are enjoying the story. and if you are, i would love for you to review it. and if you dont like it... tell me about that too. you guys can also give me ideas as to where tjis story should go. I am always up to suggestions. Keep enjoying!

* * *

Arizona POV

Arizona walk through the halls, staring at the schedule she was handed moments before. She was looking and not finding, room 107, her homeroom. "105...106...108...wtf!" she thought to herself. "That is where it is supposed to be but it is not… great." So since she couldn't find it she decided to ask someone to help her. She also hoped that this person would be a lot nicer than the previous people she had encountered. She noticed a boy staring at her and decided to try him out.

" Hi, my name is Arizona. I just moved here and I am looking for room 107. It isn't over hear and I was wondering if you knew where it was." she gave a real big dimpled smile and waited. She the noticed that the boy as completely in space right now and considered walking away. She decided she would do so after a complete minute of silence. But as she was walking away he called to her.

"Hey Arizona!" she turned around startled. "I'm sorry. I was sort of daydreaming back there. And um… room 107 is on the other side of the hall. I don't really know why they put it there but that's where it is. Oh and I'm George." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Nice to meet you George. And thank you for the help." she called to him.

"Anytime" he called back.

When she found the class, she realized she was about five minutes late. So before walking into the classroom, she put on her famous big-dimpled smile and walk in towards the teacher.

"Hello Miss Robbins." The teacher acknowledged her. "I am Mr. Lewis and I am your homeroom teacher. Try not to make a habit of this being late. And you can sit in that empty spot right over there." He finished pointing a slender finger at the empty chair.

As she was walking towards the empty chair, she noticed an rather stunning girls sitting next to it. She had amazing curly black hair ,gorgeous olive toned skin and when she laughed, you could see her perfectly straight and white teeth. She was talking to a handsome boy at the table next to ours and didn't seem to notice her sit down. At this, Arizona decided to introduce herself to this beautiful creature.

"Hi, my name is Arizona. I just moved here." she was beginning to feel like a broken record because she kept saying that. "Nice to meet you." she leaned towards her.

"Hi." the beauty replied without a touch of a smile and turned right back to continue talking.

"I'm from Massachusetts. My dad is in the military and now we are stationed here." she said as if the girl didn't hear her. The girl turned around a little annoyed, looked her over, snickered and went back to talking.

Arizona was not going to stand for this. "You didn't say your name. She was easily becoming frustrated.

"What?" the girl finally turned around.

"Well, when someone introduces themselves, it is only polite to at least tell them your name in return." she flashed that famous smile again. Then suddenly…. The bell rang and the girl hurriedly grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

Just as she was about to walk out, she called back to Arizona, " It's Callie." she smiled and walked out.

Arizona couldn't help but smile because as always she got her way.

* * *

Same as usual. Everything is greatly appreciated... up next a mark and arizona run-in.


	5. Chapter 5

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 5

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors note: thanks to all of you that have read the story. please please keep reviewing! i love to hear what you guys think. Enjoy

Author's note 2: for all of you that said callie was being stubborn and rude... thats the way it was supposed to be. you will see later how that comes into the story. Callie has her reasons. but i think that callie and arizona belong together. *hint hint*

* * *

Callie POV

"Well that was strange. " she thought as she walked out of homeroom. "I really hope that doesn't happen everyday. And how can anyone be so damn perky and stubborn?"

Mark interrupts her thoughts. "Wow that was strange," he had been sitting next to her and witnessed the whole thing. "Why did she want to talk to you so much… I was sitting right there. I mean she was hot!"

Callie couldn't help but laugh at his cockiness. " Is that all you think about Mark. How hot women are. You should think of something else to think about. And I was thinking the same thing."

"Wait, whoa. You were thinking she was hot too? Callie, I did not know you went that way." he gave her a huge smirk.

Callie blushed at the obvious trap she just walked into. "HaHa.. But no. I was thinking why she wanted to talk to me so much. And besides you know that I don't go that way." she winked at him.

"Yes, Yes I do know that." he returned the wink. At that very moment he saw Arizona walking down the hall and ran after her. "See you later Cal." he called back.

Arizona POV

"Hey you… New girl…. Blondie!" a boy was calling down the hall and she figured he was talking to her so she turned around. To her surprise it was the boy that was talking to Callie in homeroom. " Arizona right?" he continued when he finally caught up. " I'm Mark. Mark Sloan. So it's you first day… that's always fun. How is it going so far?"

"Well it is only eight in the morning, but the first half an hour I have been here is going alright." she flashed a smile. "I'm from Massachusetts and I…"

"Yeah I heard." he cut her off. " You were talking pretty loud." he laughed at the adorable face Arizona made when he cut her off.

"Yeah well I was just trying to be nice. It is just the way I am." she again lashed a smile, this time bigger. At this she noticed him contain his laughter.

"Well Callie is pretty stubborn and doesn't care too much for new people. Especially not obnoxiously perky ones. And hell, it took me three months before we had an actually had a conversation. And to let you know.. You can talk to me anytime you like." he one-up-ed her on those last words.

"Wow… Really?" she thought trying very hard to contain herself from laughing at his attempted flirting. She then decided to flirt back. Or at least fake flirting.

Carefully and slowly she pushed back her shoulders revealing more of her 'assets'. " Oh… really?" she was now twirling her hair teasingly.

"Yeah… anytime." his smirk now become bigger and she was sure his mouth was probably watering.

At the sight, she laughed and dropped her shoulders and hair. "Actually I meant really… her name is Callie. For some reason I thought she had lied to me." she began to walk away.

"Well actually it is Calliope but she doesn't like people to call her that. No… she hates when people call her that. So I wouldn't try it, she might kick your ass if you do. She's a good fighter too.. Last year she got into it with this chick because…."

Oh… 211. This is my next class." she felt proud that she was the one cutting someone off. "I will see to you later Mark." she smiled before walking into the classroom.

"That you will." she heard him reply but she ignored it. She was too busy thinking, "Calliope… I like it…."

* * *

REVIEWS? :) the reviews really make me update faster because i hate to keep things from people. so keep keviewing for faster updates. :)


	6. Chapter 6

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 6

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors Note: so this my longest chapter so far and i like it. As you willread, Arizona is a very determined girl. And i truely hop you liked the conversation between Mark and Ari last chapter. It was reall fun and funny to write. i got a kick out of it.

* * *

The day seemed to be going better for Arizona. At lunch, she immediately found a group to sit with…. Not necessarily the group she wanted to sit with, because Callie and her friends were in her lunch period, but this would do.

"Arizona! Over here!" she saw George yelling at her and waving his hand, motioning for her to sit with them. "You looked slightly worried when you walked in and figured you needed someone to sit with." he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah thanks." she returned the smile and moved towards the table where five people were sitting. She also noticed that Callie's table was three away from George's.

"Well anyway, let me introduce you to the gang and your new best friends. This is Stephanie" he pointed towards a seemingly tall blonde opposite Arizona. " Chase." an acne-stricken brown headed boy. "Maggie" a fairly cute brunette. "and Brandon" a skinny, black long-haired, emo- looking, white boy. " Guys, this is Arizona. She is new here. She just moved here from Massachusetts." he smiled once again and sat back down.

"Hi… Hey…. Nice to meet you." they all replied. "So how are you liking the school?" the blonde asked.

"Well actually, I am beginning to like it more now. This morning didn't go too well but…" she was cut off for the millionth time today.

"Really… what happened?" Chase asked, now looking very interested. He noticed her looking hesitant and said, "Come on."

" Well, this girl was just being really rude in my homeroom today. It was just kind of mean. But it was no big deal." she tried to finish before she became sad again.

"Wow what did she do? Do you want us to beat her up for you? Wait, who was it? They all asked her a series of question, still very interested.

"No, I don't want you to beat her up. And well, I was trying to introduce myself and she kept blowing me off. It was not very nice of her. It kind of made me mad." she began to feel herself become slightly angry again.

"Oh well that's not too bad. I mean there are plenty of people here that you can talk to. You don't need to worry about one girl. And you didn't tell us who it was." George said noticing Arizona's face tense up with what looked to be anger.

"Um… she said her name was Callie but that boy Mark said it was actually…" again she was cut off mid sentence.

"Calliope. Yeah don't call her that and to be frank, don't go there." Stephanie stated and Arizona noticed the whole table become quiet and look anxiously between them.

"Ok… what's the deal with this girl? And why doesn't she like Calliope?… I like that name." she noticed them exchange nervous glances but no one answered. "What aren't you guys telling me?" more silence.. "Well maybe I will go find out for myself." she teasingly got up.

"No!" they all yelled at her in unison a little louder than they should have. . This caused people to look at them, including Callie's table. She noticed Callie look straight at her (or George who was beside her), gave a weird look, rolled her eyes and looked away. Arizona couldn't help but be slightly hurt.

"Well, Callie doesn't like people that much. She considers herself to be the school's bad-ass. But she gets like perfect grades and is really nice… If she accepts you. But take it from me Arizona., you are not one she will befriend, at least not easily. So you really shouldn't waste you time." Maggie looked at her with a smirk on her face.

Arizona could tell that they still did not tell her everything and was determined to get it all. "What's the problem with me? Why won't she like me? And what aren't you people telling me?" she looked anxiously between them wondering who was going to answer.

George finally spoke up. " She has a reputation and you don't fit her reputation. She doesn't hang out with people like you. Cheery and Perky. And you can turn heads so she probably deemed you as competition."

"Competition for what?" she was now confused. She was not a competitive person at all.

" Callie is used to being the hot one here. Like she was the hottest girl here but now you show up and can be compared to her. So she probably thinks that you are going to steal all the guys away from her." George had spoken up again.

" And what they aren't telling you is that George and Callie dated for awhile. But George was a dumbass and cheated on her at a party we went to. She really has never forgave him and they can't stand each other now." this explained the evil look earlier." "So honestly there really has gone your chances of getting her to be friends with you. Because you were sitting here with us and George. Basically you have NO chance. So you can thank him for that." Brandon said out of nowhere. She honestly thought the kid was a mute.

" Wow. So one.. Thanks George. Two… I will not be taking any of her guys…. _believe me. _And three… I will make friends with her. Just you guys watch me." she gave them all an evil smirk and walked away.

* * *

Any ideas or comment or critiques or anything else? just click on the review button on the bottem of the page and write me a message. Next up: Callie and Arizona... in a bathroom... just slightly less exciting then it was on they show. but i will have it up soon. Just keep sending me those awesome reviews. :]


	7. Chapter 7

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 7

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors note: ok so here it is... the longest chapter yet... and i will try to keep them long. and also this is the bathroom scene where Callie and Arizona... well you are just going to have to read it to find out. Don't forget to leave me a review after you read it. :]

Authors note 2: i need you opinions! should I keep this fic in high school or move on? like a couple more in high school then, college, med school, and finall, the hospital. OR should i take high school and drag it out and then go from there? Help!

* * *

Arizona POV

Arizona was still really frustrated from lunch when to she went to her remaining classes. And on top of that she couldn't help herself from daydreaming.

During her next class, she found herself to be completely out of it almost the entire class. She thought about the first time she would talk to Callie and soon it became more of a goal for her.

She figured "One day soon I will walk up to her and just talk to her. Whether or not she likes it." Arizona figures that Callie will walk away. "But I will follow her. I would follow her to the end of the earth. _No stop it Arizona._" she had to 'keep her thoughts straight' but she doesn't have 'straight' thoughts that often. This thought made her giggle.

"Is there something funny?" the teacher was now giving her a stern look was came up right beside her. She knew that he was giving a lecture on what to expect in this class and should probably be listening. "Pay attention Miss Robbins." he said pointing to the board.

"Sorry." she whispered and almost instantaneously was back to dreaming of Callie. This time her mind went right to the not-so-straight thoughts. " I wonder what her lips taste like? I bet they are soft and gentle and taste really good I bet she looks good in…" the bell rings and forces her back into reality.

She easily found her next class and sat down in the back, expecting to daydream again. But at that moment, her daydreams became real. All of three seconds before the late bell rang, the object of her daydreaming walked in. She felt her heart rate raise a little, when Callie walked into the room. Then a little more when she realized that the only empty seat was in the back… right beside her.

Callie POV

"Oh… well that is just my luck." she thought as she noticed that the only seat left was the one right beside that perky ass blonde that sat with George at lunch. "Great… this ought to be interesting."

"Be nice. Be nice Callie. It is her first day, she just needed someone to sit with. I'm sure she's not friends with him." was the last thing she thought before she had sat down.

"Hi, _Callie._" Arizona emphasized her name with a huge grin.

"Hi, _Arizona_" she mocked her emphasis playfully. Callie could tell that Arizona was nervous. She had an adorable blush and nervous look on her face. "Wait, did I just think that her face was _adorable_? I don't even use that word. Awkward." she felt herself begin to blush so she looked down at her notebook. And there was where she was determined to stay the entire class. Or at least she would try.

Arizona POV

Arizona sat the entire class wondering whether or not she should say something to Callie. Just a slight conversation, you know. "Arizona.. It is not that hard. Just say something… anything." she thought to herself.

She was soon interrupted from her thoughts yet again as the teacher said. "Look around people and remember that seat and the faces around you. This will be your seat for the rest of the year. Get to know the people around you. They will become your new best friends, well at least in my class they will." the teacher gave a huge grin towards his students.

At this Arizona felt her heart jump and dance around like it was in some sort of rave. "Yes… Yes… Yes…Yes…." she kept thinking. "Score one for Arizona!"

Within the next few seconds, she noticed Callie glance at her and give a sad and disappointed sigh. Arizona couldn't help but be a little disappointed and sad too. "Am I really that bad to sit by?" she asked herself and almost felt like crying. But Arizona was still determined to get this girl to like her… eventually.

A few minutes later the bell rang and she slowly grabbed her stuff. Slowly enough to see what Callie was going to do. She watched Callie grab her thing and go to the door, all the while avoiding Arizona's eyes.

Arizona grabbed her things and followed Callie out the door and down the hall. She was going to say something to her because she had had just about enough of this chick. She stopped for a minute as Callie stopped to talk to some boy. Then she watched as Callie ducked into the bathroom. This was her chance… and she was going to take it.

Callie POV

This whole day was not going too well for Callie. First in homeroom, Mark was telling her about George and his new 'squeeze'. Callie was trying to be cool and just laugh it of even though it bothered her. She had loved George and they had always talked about getting married after high school. But then that damn party came and she walked in on George making out and groping some random girl. Then she had that perky Arizona in her ear when all she wanted was to be left alone. It wasn't that she wanted to hurt the girl and actually thought of talking to her later in the day… when she got the chance. But then the next time she saw her, she was sitting with him. So she obvious couldn't do it. Then in the last class she had to sit next to her. All she could think of that entire class was how she would probably end up being his new girlfriend soon. Because as innocent as George looked, he was a real player. So now she is going to have to sit next to her in the class the entire year and think of all the things George-related. This is not going to turn out to be good."

"I am not a bad person. Actually, I am a very nice person. But you can't see that and honestly…. That's your problem. And you can hate me or whatever but I just wanted to say… that… I am not a bad person." Callie spun around astonished at the person half yelling at her but watched respectfully as she finished.

Arizona was standing in front of her with her face beet red. Callie didn't know if this was because of the yelling or nervousness. She really didn't know how to reply to her, so she just kept staring even though Arizona had stopped talking.

"Well are you going to say something? I just put myself out here and all and you are really just going to stare at me? I don't understand why…" her face still beet red but this time it was complete nervousness.

"I know." Callie said softly and simply. She was also very nervous but tried very hard not to show it.

"Ok…" she said calming down more, relieved to hear a reply. "Than why are you treating me so horribly?"

Callie felt her throat clenching up on her and her eyes starting to water.

"Oh… please don't cry. You're going to make me start." Arizona said walking toward Callie. "Is this about George?" she embraced Callie feeling her tense up but slowly relax. Then she felt her nod her head. "Well I'm sorry. And I think that what he did was wrong. I can't believe anyone would hurt you." Arizona's voice soothing and comforting,

"What do you know?" she backed away from Arizona and went into her defensive mode. All the while watching Arizona start mentally freaking out. But Callie soon snapped out of it. "Oh… I'm sorry. I get defensive sometimes. It is just a habit. I'm really

Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand. I think everyone gets that way sometimes. Its no biggy." she giggle at her own words and stepped back away from Callie.

Honestly Callie wanted to remain close to Arizona because of how comforting she turned out to be but figured that she would maintain this distance. "You are a good person… And I am sorry I was so rude earlier." she smiled and realized that she had stopped crying.

"Why thank you, thank you very much." Arizona made an Elvis impersonation and giggle.

Callie giggled too then all of a sudden… word blurt. "Are you friends with George?" she just couldn't help it.

"Um… well." Arizona was stalling and Callie figured that she was trying to figure out what to say to not get herself into trouble. "No. Not really. See he helped me find my homeroom this morning and then called me over to sit with him and his group at lunch and I did because I didn't know anyone else to sit with . But then they told me what happened and I really wanted to just stand up and punch him in the face. No one deserves that… YOU don't deserve that." Arizona was rambling and Callie couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You don't need to defend yourself. I believe you." she said not wanting Arizona to suffer any longer. " And I am really sorry again that I was such a complete bitch to you. It has just had been a bad day. Sorry."

"Thank God. I was killing myself all day thinking about you... I mean…" Arizona realizes her mistake and once again turns red in the face. Again, Callie has to laugh.

"Arizona! Stop rambling. It is ok. I am talking to you now, so you do not have to worry about before." she was still giggling. "And I think we are going t turn out to be good, if not best friends." She smiled that amazing toothy white smile. " And I think we better go because I am pretty sure the bell rang like 10 minutes ago."

They walked out of the bathroom together and waved as they went opposite directions.

* * *

Hey hey hey! So... did you like it... did you hate... well tell me already. again... it is simple... just click the little link at the end to REVIEW this chapter. and thanks to all of those people that have read and reviewed... keep reading... please... :]

Next up... More Callie and Ari... yay... but just as friends... boo... but it will be interesting to play out the friendship between these two. and also more mark and George and... Addison will make her esteemed debut.


	8. Chapter 8

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 1

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors Note: Here is another long one for you guys, well its really not that long but you get they idea. Anyway I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. It is very excited to write. I am almost done with the next chapter so that should be up soon. Thanks to all that have reviewed, it is much appreciated.

Authors Note 2: oh I should metion that I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine... sorry.

Authors Note 3:Oh and I have made my decision on the time frame of this fic. But I wanted to ask if you guys would loose interest if it ended up being long because some people wanted more high school then some wanted to move on and well, some wanted both. So I was just thinking I could do both but it will get pretty legthy. So tell me if you guys would keep reading or if I should Keep it short. Thank you.

* * *

Arizona POV

As she was walking down the hall, Arizona really wanted to start dancing. Like a lot. But sadly she couldn't because she was in a school and she didn't want to be deemed as the school's weirdo on her first day. So she smiled, and not just a whimsical grin, this smile was a full blown, teeth showing, dimples out, smile. She was sure this probably made her look like a total fool but she really didn't care nor could she help it.

Then she remember that she had to walk into her class and she was already 13 minutes late according to her cell phone. "Oh no… this is not going to go over too well." she began bracing herself for it before she walked in because she was totally expecting a verbal lashing from the teacher when she walked in.

"Well, well, well.. We have a tardy on the first day." the teacher gave her a smug grin. "Do you know what I do with tardy people Miss…" the teacher looked for her to fill in the empty space.

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins." she said actually a little afraid of what the teacher was going to do to her.

"Front seat Miss Robbins, right in front of me so I can keep an eye on you." the teacher half snapped at her and gave her another smug grin.

"That's it?" she thought and couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief because she was positive that she was going to receive a much worse punishment. So she took her place in the front, right where the teacher told her to. She also noticed the other kids quietly laughing at her, but this was not going to dampen her spirits. Because nothing that happens to her today will take away what had happened to her in the bathroom with 'Calliope'.

The class went well after her arrival to the class. And she actually paid attention for the first class today. But this was mainly because she was in the front and she had already been in trouble once, so she decided to not get into any more trouble for today.

But Arizona is not perfect, has a short attention span, and slipped a few times. Of course she began thinking about what happened in the bathroom. Mainly about the fact that she actually got to hold Callie, even though it was only for a minute. But in that minute, she was sent straight to heaven. The way Callie smelled of vanilla and roses and the feel of that leather jacket that hugged Callie's curves oh so perfectly. Arizona was happy in that moment even though her heart had been racing the entire time and she was content reliving it in her head.

When the class ended she walked out the door, subtly looking for any sign of Callie. But her luck came up short and she did not see her, so she went to her next class.

Actually her next class was not a class at all, it was a study hall. On the way there she found herself thinking, " Now why on earth are they giving me an hour long study hall, and at the end of the day? Really? I mean crap… I should just go home, there is no point of staying just to sit in a room bored for an hour." she eventually decided to stay but only because it was the first day and she did not know if they took attendance for study hall at this school.

When she walked in, she was immediately happy she had stayed because, sitting in the corner, was Callie, Mark, and some cute red-head. She thought that maybe the bathroom situation had given her some credit with Callie, and she went to sit with them.

"Mark. Callio…" she immediately stopped, not wanting to ruin anything or get her ass kicked. "Um…. Can I sit here." she blush a little.

"Hey Blondie!" Mark was the first to answer. "So is your day going any better now?"

She took that as a yes and sat down. "Actually it's going pretty awesome now." she gave a big smile. " Except.. Why do they have study hall at the end of the day, that's kind of stupid. Oh and I got into a little trouble in my last class for being so late to class. Thanks Calliope." she slipped and said Callie's full name. The name that Callie hated so much. Then she began to mentally freak and on top of that, ramble. " I mean…I didn't mean…. I…. Sorry."

At first Callie gave her a slightly weird look. It looked to Arizona that she was slightly surprised to hear her full name said. But soon she laughed "Yeah sorry about that." then smiled.

"Wait you aren't going to kick her ass for that?" Mark butted in. "You hate when people call you that, even me and I'm your best friend."

"No." was the only answer she gave then turned to Arizona, "And thanks for your help. It was really nice of you."

The red-head stepped into the conversation, "Yeah we heard about what happened in the bathroom. Thanks for helping Cal, she said you made her fell a lot better." the red-head glanced at Callie who appeared to be giving her a death glance. Arizona figured that Callie didn't want her to spill that information. "Oh, by the way, I'm Addison." she finally realized that the blonde probably had no clue who she was.

"Oh." she let out a little giggle towards Callie. "Nice to meet you Addison." she reached across the table to shake Addison's hand. Now becoming a lot calmer because Callie didn't seem to mind her mistake in calling her by her full name.

"Ok let me be frank, " Addison looked very serious now, "George is a player. He looks nice and innocent but he isn't. So it would be in your best interest to not go there. Take it from me."

"Are you talking about… like… dating him?" she was slightly confused and also a little dumbfounded that they think she would actually go for dating George.

"Well… yeah.. And like I said don't go there." she looked Arizona straight in the eye.

"Oh.. I won't. _Believe me_." she emphasized the last two words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" of course Mark had to put his two-sense in the conversation. And now she could feel the whole group staring at her.

"I just mean that he isn't my type. I don't go for guys like him, _at all_." she kept her cool easily. She had dealt with this plenty of times before and had learned to not give up her secret until everyone was perfectly cool with her.

Arizona Flashback (three years ago)

_It was the first day at her new high school in Massachusetts and on top of that it was her freshman year. She had recently discovered a liking for girls and a non-liking for boys. At first it was hard for her to grasp but she quickly began to feel herself become more comfortable in her own skin. Coming out to her parents and family was really easy and they were really supportive of her. Just as long as she was "the same Arizona I raised you to be" her dad had to question her a little just to make sure. _

_She figured that when she went to school, she would be completely open with everyone. She felt it would be easier for her and everyone else if they knew right off the bat. So the first thing she told her new group of friends was the fact that she was a lesbian. It turned out that they were not going to be very great friends to her because they immediately disapproved and did not speak to her. Homophobic assholes. But soon enough she found a new, better group of friends. Ones that accepted her for who she was._

_She was truly grateful that she had found such great group of friends and sometimes they ended up being very useful. Like when the cheerleading team would barely talk to her or shower in front of her when she joined the squad. Or the random comments some stupid boys would make towards her. Well Actually in that situation she would always reply "_You are just jealous because I can get more girls than you can."_ But her friends were still there for her through thick and thin. She was really sad when she had to leave Massachusetts, mainly because of her friends._

(Present)

"I understand that. He's a jerk and an ass and a…" Addison was staring into space getting frustrated to say the least.

"Addy!" Mark snapped her out of her almost-rant. "So Blondie, what is your type then?" he gave her a sheepish grin still obviously flirting with her.

"Mark!" Callie hit him on the arm. "Give her a break, damn! And besides, I'm sure you are not her type either." Callie gave Mark a playful smile. "she doesn't seem to go for playas." the whole table was now laughing at Callie's attempted slang, except for Mark who was nearly on the verge of pouting.

" So Arizona, I bet we are so much better than George and his posse, right." he said pointing to the other two girls. Also trying to somehow come back from his insult.

"Mark! Dude, what's with you and the stupid questions? Arizona you don't have to answer that or anything else this boy asks you. Don't worry about it." Callie hit him again.

"Hey! That was not a stupid question." Mark tried to defend himself.

"NO… it was just Mark searching for some compliments." Addison laughed at Mark who was almost full blown pout.

"No it's fine. Um yeah, this group is _totally_ better. That group was just weird and again, I didn't care for George too much. " she smiled broadly, "and then… they have their information _totally_ screwed up. Or maybe that was because they wanted to scare me." Arizona was now staring off into space thinking that they had just told her all that mean stuff about Callie to get her to stay away from her.

"Scare you into what" Addison was staring at her slightly confused.

"Well, they said that Callie wouldn't ever hang out with me. Something about her not liking perky people or new people either. They told me to not waste my time. But they were wrong because here I am… sitting with you guys." she smiled again but noticed Callie blush slightly.

"Well…." Mark had to be the bringer of bad news. "She actually doesn't like perky people or new people and honestly, Addy and I were trying to figure out why she is letting you be the exception…. Callie?" he turned to Callie for answers.

Callie was almost blood red now, "Well I just… I….. I don't know. You just seem a lot cooler than most perky people and new people." she was locking gazes with Arizona. Then broke it to look at her friends, "Don't you guys agree?"

"Well yeah Cal, but it's just a little weird for you, you know." Addison answered still looking slightly confused.

"God. You guys make me seem like I am a total bitch. I'm not that bad. I'm sorry that I don't care to much for new people. Jeez!" Callie looked sternly at Addison and Mark.

"Well we know that, but you do have a reputation. I was just saying. But honestly I think Arizona will be a great addition to our close knit circle. Right Mark?" Addison replied and smiled at Arizona.

"_Totally_" Mark mock Arizona's word and still looked very accusing towards Callie. " I think she will fit right in."

As he finished, the final bell rang and they all exchanged phone numbers and walked out the doors.

"See you tomorrow Ari!" Callie called to her as they walked out.

"Bye Calliope" Arizona called back, trying the full name one more time. She heard Callie laugh and, she swore, blush and walked out the door to her car.

* * *

Hey so did you like? or not... Well, you can tell me about that. Just click the review link and post. Even those of you that don't have an account, i'll except those too. And please give me your opinion on my Authors note 3 at the top. Thank you. :]


	9. Chapter 9

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 9

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors NOte: thank you to all of you that have reviewed... they make my day... So i hope you enjoy the new chapter... it is now the longest. So enjoy...

Authors Note 2: the question part... So do you guys think that Arizona should tell her secret to: Callie and the group, just Callie, Mark, or anyone else? And do you think she should just do it already or wait. Thank you for your opinions.

* * *

Callie POV

Callie walked out with Mark since they were parked right next to each other. "So Cal, what aren't you telling me. Especially pertaining to this new, perky blonde." Mark stopped her before they got into their cars.

"I don't know what you are talking and I'm slightly confused as to why you think there is something weird or wrong that I'm accepting her. She's cool and super nice. Why does something have to be wrong? Damn." she finished and walked right past Mark.

"Callie" he followed her as she kept walking. "I'm just a little confused, I'm sorry. Like we said you have a really tight reputation, and now you are breaking it really fast. I…"

She cut him off, "I am sick of that stupid reputation! That reputation makes me seem like a complete bitch! And I am most certainly not a bitch well sometime I can be but, overall I am really nice and people can't see that because I have that fucking reputation looming over my head. I mean… yes, I do kind of like people being afraid of me, but just a little. Then.. People talk at this school… I hear what they say… and how they describe me is not who I am. And I am sick of it!" her face was now blood-shot and she was basically screaming at Mark.

"So what, are you making friends with her to break your rep? Because that is kind of what it sounds like to me." Mark said in a calm voice, hoping to soothe her.

"No! Not at all! I can't believe you would think that! Arizona is cool and what she did for me made me think that her and I could become very good friends." she was now shouting again.

"Fine. Fine I believe you, I do. Just calm down." he walked away, got into his car, and left.

Callie also get into her car and left. She was still rather frustrated that Mark would think she is using Arizona. "Well fuck him" she thought and pulled out her phone. "Her and I are going to become best friends."

She found Arizona's name in her contacts, second from the top, right after her sister Aria, then texted her, _"You busy? - Calliope"_

Arizona POV

Arizona walked out of the school with phone in hand, staring at the new contact. _Calliope, _second from the top, right after _Bro. _The bro she was so going to call later to tell him all about her day.

Arizona made her way home and was greeted by her parents. "Hi honey, how was your first day at your new school?"

"It was awesome!" she couldn't help but be excited. "I mad some new friends too. Their names are Calliope, Mark, and Addison. And they are pretty awesome. And… well it was just awesome." she was smiling her famous dimpled smile.

"So you are going to like it here I presume." Her dad said with a quick smile.

"Of course daddy! I think I am going to really going to like this place." she was already half way up the stairs when she finished.

She decided that she was going to change into her pj's immediately so she snuggle up and read the new issue of her medical magazine. So she change, grabbed her magazine and cuddled near the head of her bed. Then she heard her phone vibrate.

She read the screen: "_You busy? - Calliope" _she quickly replied with a simple no. She waited a few seconds before receiving another text. "_Wanna hang out?"_

She replied. "_Yeah… where?" _she didn't want to seem too anxious even though she really was very very exited.

Again she waited for a reply and read, "_Pretty sure you don't know this place, I will pick you up. Where do you live?"_ at that she became a little nervous but entered her address and hit send. She waited a few more minutes and received, "_Ok, I know where that is. Be there in 15ish minutes. See you soon."_

Fifteen Minutes! Arizona thought that that would not be enough time for her to get out of the pajamas she had just put on and get ready. Wait what would she wear? Should she wear what she had on today or something else. But if she put on something else, then it might be over kill. So she figured she would just wear the same thing.

Callie POV

Callie was just a little early. It had only taken her ten minutes to get there because she found it faster than she thought she would.

She went up to the door and knocked expecting to find Arizona answer but someone else did, a tall-mean looking man, even though he was smiling. "Hello."

She was slightly nervous, "Hi, I'm here to see Arizona. I am her friend from school."

"Oh… that's probably why I heard her running around frantically up there. This house is really creaky and…"He was cut off.

"Hi daddy... Bye daddy." Arizona walked past her, kissed him, and walked out trying to get by him without any words or questions… No such luck.

"Whoa there just a minute. What's your name young lady?" he directed his attention towards Callie.

"Calliope but everyone calls me Callie sir." she looked slightly nervous and was preparing herself for a full blown interrogation.

"Ok...I was just wondering. Now you better not hurt my daughter." he gave her a once over and smiled towards Arizona.

"Oh well where we are going isn't dangerous and if something does happen Seattle Grace hospital is about a ten minute drive." she gave a little laugh at this man because he really thought his daughter was going to get hurt.

"Well see you later daddy." Arizona grabbed her arm and led her out. She looked like she was afraid of her dad saying anything else that could embarrass her.

"Don't stay out to long baby." her dad called as they were halfway in the car.

"Sorry about that... My dad can be pretty protective. So where are we going?" she was still looking slightly embarrassed.

"No... I'm not going to tell you. It is a surprise. You will just have to see when we get there but you will like it, trust me." she looked over at Arizona in the passenger seat of her car and smiled.

"Okay... I trust you" Arizona returned the smile and found herself locking gazes with Callie but it was soon relinquished by the sight of Callie swerving the car to avoid something in the road.

"Shit..." she said aloud as she almost crashed into the rear end of a S10. "That was weird" she thought pulling into the parking lot of a secluded park. "We are here!" she was now excited.

"This is it?" Arizona seemed skeptical but maintained a smile. "A park?"

"Well yeah but there is more." she quickly grabbed Arizona's hand and started to jog farther into the thick trees. "This is it." she stopped suddenly, Arizona almost running into her unexpectant of the sudden halt.

Arizona POV

"Wow this is beautiful." Arizona stood amazed at what she was seeing. Callie had led her to the most beautiful patch of trees with a personal pond. And then she saw it, presuming that this what Callie had brought her to see. Nestled beside the quaint pond was a short tree and in that tree was a worn-down but still stable tree house. "Wow, Calliope, that's beautiful."

"Well come on." Callie grabbed her hand again and led her to the tree house and up the ladder. Inside there was carpeting and posters plastered to the wall. "We built this place when I moved here from Miami. The only ones who have ever been up here is Mark, Addy and myself. and now you." she listened to Callie talk but all she could do was smile at her. It took all of herself to not go up to Callie and start making out with her. This place was so beautiful and she was sitting there with such a beauty... This was perfect. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Callie starting to talk again.

"I come up her whenever I need some quiet and some space. It is very relaxing. I love it here."

"Calliope..."she brought Callie back from the daydream she was obviously in. "It's not that I don't appreciate this but...Why did you bring me here?" she said lowering her head.

"Because you are part of the group now and this is the group's place and because your pretty awesome but… I don't know... I just wanted to be here and I didn't want to be alone" she smiled at Arizona who had raised her head again and was smiling that ultra cute dimpled smile.

"Oh... Ok" was all Arizona could say, mainly because she was now thinking of all the bad things she wanted to do to this amazing girl up in this tree house.

The two girls sat there for hours just talking and laughing and gossiping. Callie was telling her about the school and everyone in it and soon they were talking about themselves. Callie told her about her family and how they moved to the US when she was two, then moved here from Miami at the beginning of her freshman year.

Then Arizona told her about her family, where they had lived in the past and the fact that her brother had just left for the Army this morning.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Callie said seeing that Arizona was sad about that fact.

"Oh it's no problem. Like I think it's awesome and all but... I'm really going to miss him. He has always been my support system and my lifeline. Not to mention my best friend. He has helped me through everything. All the ups and downs of daily life." she still looked slightly disappointed but shook it off and smiled. "But I'll get over it soon. I have new friends now." she smiled at Callie nervously to see what she would have to say about her little rant and her last comment.

"Of course you do." she smiled and caught Arizona's eyes.

They sat there and just stared at each other for what seemed to be ages. Arizona couldn't help but smile foolishly at the girl sitting adjacent to her. She noticed the twinkle in her eye as the sun came peering into the tree house.

Callie suddenly broke the gaze and blushed. "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Yeah totally...that would be awesome." she blushed too and smiled at Calliope's invitation. "So what's good to eat around here?"

There's a really nice little diner up the street...We will go there. Right after we get out of this tree… After you" she said as she pointed her hand at the hatch to exit.

Arizona walked down the ladder to exit the tree house followed by Callie. It wasn't the tallest tree so it didn't take too long to get down but she was enjoying the view on the way down. Callie's ass was all of two and a half feet away from her face and she was enjoying every second of it. She was also so focused on Callie's curves that she missed the last ladder rung and fell straight on her ass.

"Oh my god!" Callie was trying to be sincere but it didn't work too well because she was laughing way too hard.

"You think this is funny?" she was laughing too. As Callie extended her hand to Arizona, Arizona made one swift movement and yanked her hand catching Callie off balance and pulled her to the ground. To Arizona's luck Callie ended up on top of her and even though it hurt her small body, she was still ultra excited.

"Oww what did you do that for?" Callie was laughing and still laying on top of her.

"You were laughing at me... and I did not think you were going to land on me!" she tried to play off her excitement.

"Well I didn't plan for it.. I mean I was caught slightly off guard." she was laughing which hurt a little but she was enjoying this too much to tell her to get off.

"Calliope..."Arizona said with a slight grin.

"Yeah.." Callie answered also with a slight grin

"It is not that I don't enjoy this but can you please get off of me?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry." Callie quickly got up. "Um... Lets go eat now." She was still laughing as they walked back to the car.

* * *

Hey! Did you like it... It was kinda cute huh? And did you get excited when they went into the tree house.. or when Callie was on top of Ari? haha. well comments and reviews are always appreciated. :]


	10. Chapter 10

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 1

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors Note: thank you to all of you who helped me by reviewing! And next chapter is where Ari spills the beans! YAY! I already it started and its gonna be good. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to post a review when you finish! Thank you!

* * *

Callie POV

Callie then took Arizona to that diner she was talking about earlier.

"Well this is quaint." Arizona said as the pulled into the small parking lot. "It's like we just stepped back in time Calliope.!" Arizona grinned dorkily as she reacted to the fact that the diner looked like it was from the 50's. "And I never would have thought there would be such a neat place that isn't crowded. Especially in such a big city."

"Well you just have to know where to go" she paused and opened the door for Arizona. "And if you stick with me, you will soon find out about all of those place pretty quickly." she smiled as she followed Arizona into the diner.

"Why thank you Calliope." she said to Callie for opening the door. And Callie could now tell that she is and probably will continue milking Callie's full name but she didn't really care because she thought it was kind of cute.

Callie then went up to the waitress and was asking where they should sit when she heard Arizona shriek, followed by the words "Oh my god!" Callie spun around quickly only to see a mess of blonde curls half jumping, half scooting into a booth right next to the juke box. She turned around to the waitress to see if it was ok. Then when the waitress nodded, she went to join Arizona.

"Dude… they got a juke box… a real… live …. Juke box. That's freaking awesome!" She couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's excitement over such a little detail.

"Arizona… calm down.." she was still laughing at Arizona who soon made the most adorable pouty face she had ever seen and was soon stuck by the butterflies roaming in her stomach. This was rather new to her because Callie did not get nervous…. Ever.

"Fine." Arizona said still pouting lightly.

When the waitress came back to take their order in which the ordered the same thing: A burger, fries and a vanilla milkshake. Soon the girls were making idle conversation as they waited for their food. The conversation consisted of mainly talking about Mark.

"Is he always so…" Arizona's face showed she was looking for a certain word to describe Mark's character.

"Whorny?" she smiled and laughed. "Well the answer to that is yes. Always…. But don't take anything from it. That is just the way he is." and with that they ate.

Arizona POV

"Just ask her….. We are friends… Friends talk about this stuff…" she thought as she tried to build up the courage to ask Calliope the question she had been thinking about all day. And soon enough, after a few moments of silence, she blurted it out, "So do you have a boyfriend Calliope?"

To her Callie seemed to be slightly surprised by her question and didn't answer, and looked back down at her food.

"I mean… I was just wondering… you don't have to answer or anything." she said nonchalantly but she soon felt the blush rising on her face. "But… people talk where we go to school… they talk… a lot… and they talk about you." she was rambling.

"Oh?" was the only word that came out of Calliope's mouth but it packed a huge question.

"Yeah… and it's all good. I mean they just were saying once that, with how 'extremely hot' you are…" she air quoted to make it seem like other people had said it, "that you can get any boy or anyone you wanted. So I just wondered if you used your 'hotness' powers." she figured she should stop rambling now and shut up because she was sure she was probably making a complete ass out of herself.

"Well no… after George I…" she stopped as her eyes began to glaze over. So she looked down.

This made Arizona feel really bad so after a few moment of silence she said, "Let's dance Calliope!" now to her this was not a question, so she grabbed Calliope's hand and pulled her out of the booth.

Callie POV

Callie was a little uneasy about dancing, she was actually a good dancer, but she found it a little weird to dance in the middle of a diner. But she thought what the hell and when for it.

Arizona had marched her over to the empty space almost dead center of the diner and began to dance. At first, She watched as Arizona began to jump around and flail her arms all over the place. This made Callie laugh and her and soon she was moving around and 'jumpin and jivin' to the music from the juke box too.

"Ok... I have had enough dancing for one day... but I do feel a lot better now. Surprisingly." Callie walked back to the booth and sat down still a little out of breath from the vigorous dancing she did.

"Yeah me too. Well we better go. It is almost my curfew time. I got to be home by 11" Arizona said pulling out her phone and reading the time. Callie also noticed that Arizona had 3 texts from her brother.

"Oh well... We might not make that. It's 10:45 and it takes at least 20 minutes to get back." she said pulling out her phone too.

Arizona POV

"Oh... well I better call my dad really quick just to let him know. Meet you in the car." Arizona walked out of the diner doors and to a left to sit on the bench for a second. "Hey daddy, I just wanted to say that I am going to be a little late. We got some food at this neat little diner and it is at least 20 minutes away."

"Yeah that's fine baby... Thanks for calling" he sounded half asleep as he answered.

"Ok be home soon." she hung up the phone and walked back to Calliope's car. "Kay... Got that all situated." she said when she got in.

"Ok good." Callie started the car and drove off. The two girls didn't say anything except once for once when she yelled "Make a wish Calliope it's 11:11!'" but other than that the ride was pretty quiet. "Well... I will see you at school tomorrow." Arizona said when she got out of the car and watched Calliope smile and drive off.

When she walked into the house she was immediately greeted by her father who had appeared to be waiting up for her.

"So how was it?" he asked he was sitting in his favorite chair.

"It was good daddy. We mainly talked the whole time and then we ate and we danced at this diner she took me to. I had fun." she said enthusiastically.

"Well that's good baby. So did you tell her yet? "this was always the first question her father asks when she goes out with a girl that isn't a date or a close friend.

"No." was all she said.

"Well do you think you should? Before you guys become even better friends. What if she is one of those people Ari. You don't want to get too attached." he was looking at her closely probably looking for some sign of fear.

"Well firstly I don't think she's like that and secondly I will tell her. Soon. Promise. Because you know I don't want a repeat of last time."

Arizona remembered when she waited 3 weeks to tell with a girl before. They had become pretty close, but then Arizona spilled and this left that girl freaking out and was very accusing. She had told people Arizona looked at her the wrong way or touched her and it made her uncomfortable. Homophobic assfaces.

The first, well the second after changing and showering, thing Arizona did when she got up to her room was call her brother... The exchanged the usual hey bro, hey sis. Then her brother was the first to ask..."So how was your day?"

"You first" she tried to portray the pout on her face to her voice in hopes to get him to talk first.

"Well they flew me to Texas and that's where I am now. And let me say... I am so happy we never lived here because it is way too hot here but maybe that is because it's like still summer. But the people are all really nice and blah blah blah... So how was your day?" he rushed the end probably becoming anxious to hear what had happened to her that made her want to wait to say.

"Ok... well it started off kind of bad because like no one wanted to talk to me. Like this girl that I sat next to in homeroom completely ignored me. But then later she was in the bathroom and was really upset and I think I really helped her. Then she and her friends like accepted me into their group. Then she texted me and asked to hang out after school and I. just got home all of 10 minutes ago." she could hear how excited she was and knew her brother could hear it too.

"Wow sounds like you are doing just fine there. So is she cute?" he always asked her this question when she started talking about a new girl.

"Oh yeah. Do you think I would be talking about her if she wasn't?" she laughed.

He laughed too, "Yeah that's true. But... Ari... Is she straight? Because you always seem to like the straight ones." she knew he was probably giving her a slight smirk.

"Um... Well." she was avoiding the question as long as she could.

"Well does she at least know that your are gay?" she figures the smirk was now more like a frown.

"Um... Well..."still avoiding the previous questions.

"ARI!" he sounded mad now. "Ari... If you are going to like a straight girl than you better at least tell her that you aren't straight. You do not want a repeat of what happened last time."

"I know... I know... and I will tell her... Soon... I promise. well I'm going to go to bed now, so I will talk to you later. Love you." she hung up the phone before he could say anything about the past.

It was not that Arizona didn't want to tell Calliope nor was she afraid. It was easy for Arizona because she was totally comfortable with her sexuality. It was more the fact that she was nervous for how Callie would react. Things like that make her nervous... Waiting for an answer. But her brother was right, she needed to tell Calliope and it needed to be soon, before she got any closer to her.

Arizona lied in bed for what seemed, to her, to be hours before she could fall asleep. She found herself tossing and turning, thinking about how, when, and where to tell Callie. She figured she would tell her tomorrow, after school, alone. And it was only when she figured it out that she could and did fall asleep.

Arizona woke up her normal, perky self. She went to her closet and found a cute miny skirt, and an baby tee that fit her snugly. She curled her hair to perfection and added pair of Chucks and a few bracelets...she looked good and she knew it.

She walked downstairs almost expecting to see her brother sitting at the kitchen counter hovering over mom but of course he wasn't there and it made her slightly less perky.

"Hey Hun." he father said handing her a bagel.

"Morning dad, mom." she was planning on getting out of there as soon a she could in avoidance of any questions her parents had.

"Well have a nice day Ari. Oh and make good choices." he dad gave her a wink and a smile.

Arizona got in her car, drove off and arrived at school probably 10 minutes early. She just walked around looking to see what the other kids do when the arrive early but eventually just say down.

"Hey." George sat down beside her. "So I heard you were hanging out with Callie and their group."

"Yeah... They accepted me... Even Callie. So you guys were wrong." she was giving George an ultra big smile and was trying hold back the 'I told you so'.

"Yeah... Congratulations." she could tell that was sarcasm. "So are you not goingto hang with us anymore? Because they are so much better than us. And they are going to make us seem like we are the bad guys. And we aren't."

"Yeah well what you did to her made you the bad guy in my book" she said and saw Addison and got up and walked towards her.

"Were you just talking to George?" she gave Ari a look that showed she wasn't happy.

"Well he came up and sat by me saying that he wasn't the bad guy. But I said that he was the bad guy because of what he did."

"Oh... Well way to stand up to him." She smiled at her now.

Next was homeroom and it went by fine. She just sat and talked to Mark and Callie about the most random things. Like Callie was talking about how she watched wrestling last night because she couldn't sleep. And Mark was talking about how he actually called and talked on the phone last night with a girl, for 3 hours./

The rest of the day went well too. Some classes were still introductions but some actually started their assignments. When lunch came, she sat with Callie, Mark, and Addison at their own table and she could swear she could hear people whispering about 'The new blonde at Callie's table.' and that she was probably 'Mark's new girlfriend' But she kept her head held high and ignored them.

In the class after lunch, she sat beside Callie and they talked and passed notes when they couldn't talk. This was where she would ask... "Want to hang out after school today." In which Callie responded "Yeah totally… where?" Then Arizona said "Well I don't know you are the one who knows all of the places." Then Callie said "Ok… lol… I know a place where we can go."

Arizona was afraid Callie was going to take her somewhere public and she wanted it to be more private. So she wrote, "Can we go somewhere quiet or can we go back to that tree house afterwards. I'm not in the mood for loud and I kind of just wanted to talk some more." To which Callie said, "Yes of course. Meet you in the parking lot after school."

* * *

Like it?

Anyone want to make a guess at how Callie to the secret will react next chapter?

Well tune in tomorrow for the new chapter! (Well hopefully tomorrow. Haha.)


	11. Chapter 11

THROUGH THE AGES

Chapter 11

Summary: A COMPLETELY different story of Callie and Arizona. Follow them through the ups and downs. Starts in High School and will continue until I feel it is over. Bad summary... Please read and review. :)

Disclaimer... I do not own anything Greys related... All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes. This is completely for entertainment purposes. NO copyright infringement intended. All events and/or names and places are completely coincidental. Sorry if they match anything real.

Authors note: So here it is... the esteemed coming out chapter. I have to say i really enjoy it and i hope you will too. I really hope it lives up to all the excitement. So... enjoy...

* * *

Arizona POV

When class was over, she said her said goodbyes to Callie and went the opposite directions… as they always will. Over the next few hours, Arizona's nervousness couldn't help but arise. even though was she was with the group in the end of the day study hall. She really didn't want Calliope to hate her but she figured that she has to tell her. It could not be hidden any longer or else it could really be devastating if Callie won't except her.

After the final bell, Arizona went to her locker and went to find Calliope in the parking lot. She had texted her father earlier to say that she was going to go out with Calliope again and that she was going to tell her everything. His reply said. "Gmmg Jtaj." which she knew meant Good luck. He father just didn't get that you had to push the same button more than once to get different letters.

"So where are we going today?" she asked excitedly when she saw Calliope waiting for her.

"It's another surprise." she gave Arizona a huge smile that made Arizona's heart jump and spin a couple of times.

Arizona followed behind Callie through the crazy traffic of downtown Seattle. She was so busy looking around that she barely noticed Callie pull off the road. Calliope pulling into a huge parking lot this time and she followed through the numerous rows of parking spaces.

The parking lot was outside none other than the entrance to…. an outlet mall. She parked right next to Callie's BMW and immediately said "An outlet mall... Really Calliope?" it wasn't that she wasn't excited to be here but she did not think Callie would like outlet malls because by the looks of that BMW she was driving around, she could probably buy this outlet mall.

"Yeah... I love it here. That's where I got this awesome leather jacket. It is vintag-y. And they have the best coffee shop in here. Trust me." Calliope was already walking towards the entrance.

After walking around the four floor outlet mall for the longest time, and Callie wanting to go in to every clothing and/or shoe store and all of the music stores, they finally sat down in the coffee shop.

Arizona had expected the coffee shop to be in some sort of food court but it wasn't. It was on the third floor, nestled back in the far corner. It was super cute and there wasn't anyone there. They got some random, delicious sounding coffee of the board behind the counter and went to sit in the back.

They sat in the circular booth in the corner and talked away. They talked and talked and talked until it was about 8:30 and decided to leave because the coffee house was getting busy and there were now too many people for either of their liking.

"Hey... Can we go to that tree house to finish this?" she said as they were walking out of the coffee shop, both having a new cup of coffee in their hands that they ordered before they left.

"Actually, that is so what I was just thinking." Arizona saw Calliope perk up when she asked. "You remember where it is? Or you can just follow me again." Calliope was getting into her car now.

"Yeah totally." she smiled and got in her car too. Again thinking that she would follow Calliope anywhere and everywhere.

On the way there she felt her heart rate rise and start doing flips. This was actually going to happen... She was actually going to tell her. Then she started wondering how Calliope was going to react. But she figured that she shouldn't think about that because it would freak her out even more, possibly to the point of her chickening out and not telling. She had to stay positive…. "She will be perfectly fine about it" she thought. "No freak out, no walk out, and definitely no homophobia." she smiled and was ready.

Soon enough they were in the park and seconds after that, they were climbing the ladder to the tree house. In the tree house they continued talking and finished their coffee. At one point they found themselves laughing so hard, they were on the verge of tears. These two were really hitting this friendship thing off.

After they regained their composure and sat up, Arizona took a deep breath and said, "Calliope, I want... No... I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and I hope..." Arizona was rambling again because she was a little nervous, for the first time, about coming out to someone.

"Just say it." Callie smiled but looked rather concerned and just interrupted her nervous rambling.

"Well..."she paused for a moment, thinking about which words to use and finally said, "I'm a lesbian…. I like girls… Well that what lesbian means…For four years now... and I really hope you aren't like some of the other people I have come across and..."

"Ok." Callie gave a nervous laugh and again cut off Arizona's rambling. "don't look so afraid... I'm not homophobic… if that's what you were thinking." Arizona still thought Calliope looked a little apprehensive about it.

Arizona looked up at Calliope who had a nervous grin on her face, smiled and said "Thank god!" with a huge, dimpled smile.

Callie POV

"Was not expecting that..." she thought as Arizona was telling her some story about when she came out to this girl 3 years ago and thought she was still going to be her friend but ended up being real bitchy about it. She continued to think, "I mean this girl could probably get any guy she wanted because she is obnoxiously hot. No… pretty… she is pretty Callie… not hot. But hey… you love who you love." she had to keep thinking to herself and also reminding herself that Arizona was pretty and not hot. Which she couldn't necessarily figure out why the word 'hot' kept coming to mind.

Soon enough Callie was paying attention to Arizona who was now rambling on about her brother. She was listening as Arizona was telling her about the time her and her brother snuck into 5 movies in a row but then finally got caught and kicked out. She honestly couldn't help but laugh at Arizona as she basically talked with her hands. She watched as her hands went flailing and spinning around as she brought the story to an end.

"Must you always laugh at me Calliope? wait... Why are you laughing at?" she looked serious but had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm laughing about your hands and the fact that you talk with them. I have never seen anyone's hands move so fast." she giggled a little more at Arizona and her dorky and adorable smile.

"Well one... Don't judge me… and two... That is so what she said." Callie actually had to think of what she said that constituted a 'That's what she said.' then she remembered that she said that she has never seen anyone's hands move so fast. She realized her words and laughed nervously. After they situated that out, they figured they should leave because it was getting close to 10. Both girls were surprised at the time but Arizona actually said something about it.

"I love how time goes by so fast when I am with you." she smiled at Callie who was about to open the hatch to exit. They caught each others eyes and the gaze lingered for a minute.

This was until Callie lowered her eyes but said. "It's because you are having so much fun. And you are having fun because I am awesome. So basically, you can thank me." she looked up at Arizona and gave her one of the biggest smiles to show that she had just complimented herself.

Arizona POV

"Yeah totally" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at Calliope as she complimented herself. She really wanted to say. "Yes Calliope, you are absolutely amazing." especially since Calliope looked so damn beautiful when she smiled. But hey, she got one secret out there... She can wait for that one, especially because that one would probably freak her Calliope out. "Wait did I just think her as my Calliope? Arizona she is not yours... Or at least not yet." She gave a slight chuckle and smug grin. She was deep into her thoughts when Calliope yelled at her from the ground.

"Are you coming?" pause, "Come back to earth and get your booty down here." She laughed at herself.

"Booty?… Really Calliope?" she gave Callie a smirk and started to climb down the ladder.

"Fine... How about you hurry and get your cute little ass down here before I get old and die." Arizona saw her laugh then, presuming she realized what she had just said, blush. "I mean..."

"Don't even start rambling Calliope... That's my thing. And thank you for saying I have a cute ass. Doesn't it look good in this miny skirt?" she got down, stood on the ground and turned around to basically check out her own ass. "I pride myself on my figure and I work hard to keep it toned. a.k.a… I work out." she turned back around and smiled, also noticing Calliope did indeed check out her ass. This made her smile and she walked away towards their cars.

When they got back to their cars, they stopped in front and Callie said, "Well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow Ari." she simply smiled as Arizona said ok and went towards the driver side of her car.

Arizona did not want it to end like that, so she quickly grabbed Calliope's arm. She immediately dropped it because she noticed Calliope looked rather surprised and also slightly scared.

But maybe… just maybe… Calliope had felt what she just did. She felt an insane amount of electricity just jolt between them. But this wasn't normal electricity. No, it was not like a shock... this was more... well she couldn't even explain it. But it wasn't a shock.. It was something more… something deeper… something magical.

The two girls just stood there for a moment, eyes locked. And they stared at each other, admiring the beauty of the other in the moonlight.

Arizona broke the silence and said, "Thanks Calliope… For everything… It truly means a lot." and with that she got into her car and drove away.

* * *

So did you like it? I know many people seemed very excited for this chapter and I really hope it is up (if not passed) your expectantions. :]

Please, please review and tell me what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm glad so many of you liked the whole coming out chapter. It was really awesome to write. So I must tell you that I may not be able to update as fast as i have been, because of some things going on with my family and all. But I am trying my best to get them up quickly. I'm really sorry about that and I hope you guys don't hate me if it takes awhile to update. Again I'm sorry. But honestly reviews will make me move so much faster promise. And lastly I would like to give a shout out to my girlfriend for all her help on this... :) so enjoy!

Girlfriend's note: Uh... I posted this. And corrected grammar/spelling/capitalization! :] I love you, baby 3

* * *

-Callie POV-

Callie couldn't help but think about what had just happened with Arizona. When she went to turn around, and Arizona grabbed her arm, something happened. It was weird. It was like a huge surge of energy rushed through her entire body and she didn't know what it was. But honestly, she liked it. She thought maybe she should tell Mark or Addison about what happened and what she now knew but she also figured she should let Ari tell them first. Anyway, she figured if she told Mark about the feeling she had, he would just tell her that she was 'falling for her.' Which is ridiculous because she is most certainly not falling for Arizona. "Or at least I think." That night, Callie could not sleep at all. She kept tossing and turning and soon she was in a cold sweat. "What is wrong with me?" she thought as she sat up in her bed. This whole not sleeping thing was weird for Callie because usually once she lays down she is asleep. and she slept like a rock. She looked as the numbers on her alarm clock read 1:36 so she layed back down in hopes of getting some sleep that night.

Soon enough,Callie had found her sleep and her dreams soon caught up. That night, she dreamt of Arizona. It was not sexual, but it was about graduation. The graduation ceremony had just ended and Callie and Arizona wanted... No needed to hang out one last time. See Ari was leaving tomorrow for college in New York so they went to their favorite place: the tree house. All they did in the tree house was sit in each others arms and cry. And that is all the did for the 6 hours Callie had been asleep. She kept subconsciously telling herself to wake up but she didn't until her alarm went off and woke her. When Callie woke up, she realized that she was crying. Full blown crying. The first thing she thought was "she can not leave me." the second "I do do not even know what her future plans are. Or even what she wants to be." the third "I have to find out" and lastly "Fuck I have only known this girl for two days, what is wrong with me?"

-Arizona POV-

Arizona had slept pretty well that night. she had a lovely little dream about her and Calliope. They had been... she blushed as and giggled as she remembered all the details of the dream. This dream was seriously a doozy and would probably keep her happy all day. If not all week.

When she had gotten home last night, her parents were already asleep and she had not been able to tell them her awesome story. She knew they would be up now, so she quickly dressed and ran down the stairs. She skipped into the kitchen, clapped her hands to get her parents attention, and started..."I told her. I just said it and she was okay. well she looked nervous but she was okay with it. She didn't run away or call me any bad names. she was pertly fine." she started to dance as what she had said hit her.

"That is great Ari." her mom was obviously not as excited as she was "So now are you going to tell her that you like her?" her mom gave her a slight grin. "I mean... You do like her... Right?"

"Mom! One... No I did not tell her nor am I going to. and two... Yes for your information... I do sort of like her. Okay?. And three I can not tell her. She is straight. Like uber straight therefore she will never feel the same but... Last night...no...it was nothing."

"What happened Ari?"her mom now wanted the entire story.

"Well last night she was turning around and I grabbed her arm because I had more to say. But when I grabbed her...something happened. there was like this energy, or electricity that just flowed through me. It was so amazing. And then we just kind of starred at each other. And i kept wondering if she felt it too. But I can not ask her about it. It would be too weird." she looked down at the counter.

"Well I am sure everything will work out for you." her mom smiled "And you better go soon."

-Callie POV-

"Well this is not going to be awkward at all." Callie thought sarcastically when she pulled into the parking lot. It was about Arizona but not because of the fact of her being a lesbian. It was more so about what happened after she found out. About how she absentmindedly told Arizona to "get her cute little ass down." or when Arizona grabbed her or even about how she woke up crying this morning because she had a dream that Arizona was leaving. "What is up with me lately?"

She was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Mark walked up to her."Hey Cal! What's up?" he could so tell that he had just snapped her out of something and looked at her suspiciously. "Woah jumpy. Are you alright?"

"What...no...I mean yes...I'm fine. I was just thinking about something. That's all. Why wouldn't I be alright?" she laughed to hide her nervousness  
and extremely fast heart rate.

"Well I don't know. You just seem jumpy that's all. But it does make you look quite guilty of something. So dude... Whats up with you?"

"Dude" she said mockingly "actually I have been asking myself that same question all day. But no... I don't want to talk about it... So please do not ask. Okay?" she turned around to leave but Mark caught her arm. Almost the same way Arizona had and she flashed back to last night. She simply stood there in a trance like state as she remember every little detail of what happened. Even all the feelings she was having came coursing back into her and when she looked up... She swore she saw Arizona instead of Mark. But after she blinked a few times, it really was Mark standing there.

"Dude... I mean Callie... You are acting really weird. And I am your best friend, so if you need anything... I am here for you." he was attempting the whole caring attitude.

"Yeah...whatever. Just like I said, don't ask. I just need a day to myself. But thanks anyway." With that she walked away, leaving Mark behind."Maybe I Should just tell him what happened and is happening. Maybe he would understand. Ha. Are you kidding yourself Torres. Mark doesn't understand shit."

Callie walked into homeroom and of course saw Arizona sitting at the normal table. She looked kind of nervous and Callie thought "Maybe she felt something too and that is why she looks really nervous over there."

"Hey Calliope!" Arizona immediately perked up when she saw Callie which made her giggle at Arizona.

"Calliope, must you always laugh at me? Didn't we talk about that last night." just the mention of 'last night' from Arizona's lips was enough to send her into another flashback. "Calliope. Calliope? Earth to Calliope... It is your friend Arizona calling... I hope you are having a nice trip but... I would really like you to come home now... Calliope!" Arizona had been waving her hand in Callie's face the entire time.

"Sorry Ari. I have been out of it since I woke up. It's nothing." she looked down to hide her blushing but Arizona lowered herself, making Callie look into her bright and oh so gorgeous blue eyes.

"It is okay. And it is no big deal. And if you need or want to talk... I am here for you no matter what it is. And... I will always be here for you Calliope."

* * *

- Author's note: so did you like it. I'm sorry that it is not as long as the past few have been. But I think it is still good. But you can tell me yourself what you thought of it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors Note: I'm glad so many of you have been enjoying my story. I really have enjoyed writing it. Believe me... There is SO much more to come. We are only on the third day of high school, and I still am planning on taking this to college and beyond... I really think you will like this chapter... There is more coming out included. So enjoy!

* * *

Arizona POV

"Way to make an ass of yourself Arizona." she was cursing herself under her breath. "You probably just made your stupid googily eyes at her. She's going to realize you like her in no time Ari. Oh yeah Calliope...'I will always be here for you.' How stupid can you be Ari." she noticed Callie give her a weird look and figured she heard her talking to herself. She immediately blushed and thought "Smooth... Now she is going to think you are insane. Way to go Arizona."

Arizona mainly listened as Callie and Mark talked in homeroom. She only piped in when they were talking about George. They were saying that Addison said something about George going up and sitting with Arizona. In which case, Arizona had to explain what happened. "Yeah he totally sat beside me and was saying that he and his group were not the bad guys but that you would make them seem like they were. But then I said that with what he did to Calliope, he already was the bad guy in  
my book." she looked at Callie who had a major blush on her face.

"Awe." Mark was saying toward Callie with a very stupid look on his face. "Isn't that so sweet Cal? Your new friend is standing up for you."

"Actually, that is pretty sweet of her. Thank you Ari." Callie shot back at Mark and nodded towards Arizona. "That's already more than you have done." Again shooting back at Mark.

"Hey! I told you I would do whatever you wanted me to." Mark tried standing up for himself.

"Yeah, but everything you wanted to do involved kicking his ass into next week, remember?" she was getting frustrated now. "You never said anything to him."

"You told me not to talk to him ever again! Why are you being such a bitch about this? You are starting to worry me." Mark had just gone into major defense mode.

"I'm sorry Mark. It has just been a weird and bad day." She really sounded apologetic.

"It's ok. But if you want…" Callie cut Mark off.

"NO… I do not want to talk about it…" She snapped back.

"Damn Callie… I wasn't even going to say that! I was going to say If you want to have a bad day, don't take it out on me. Please." He was now frustrated and turned the other way, away from Callie.

"Wow. Are you sure you are ok Calliope?" Arizona tried to get her to say what she was feeling but was also hoping she wouldn't snap at her like she had just done with Mark.

"No… I'm not… Can we talk later? Like at the tree house after school?" She looked straight into Arizona's eyes and she could tell she was dead serious.

"Yeah… totally. No problem." She gave a very sweet smile in which Calliope returned and said, "Oh and I wanted to ask your opinion on something. Do you think I should tell everyone? See I figure I should just get it out there. You know?" she

"Yes, actually I think you should. But not everyone. Not yet. I think you should start with Mark and Addison first. Then, the rest of the school." She looked at Arizona who was still starring at her.

"Ok. That sounds good to me. I think I will do it in study hall at the end of the day. I will like _accidentally_ let it slip. Ok?" she laughed as she air quoted and emphasized the word accidentally.

"Yeah… that sounds like a good idea. I'll get Mark to flirt with you or we will talk about relationships." She lowered her voice to not let Mark over hear.

"You my friend are devious… I like it. And yeah that sounds awesome." The bell rings and they stand up. "I think we have a plan Calliope." She extends a hand towards Callie in which she shakes. Then… There it was… again. That magical feeling she had gotten last night.

"She had to have felt that." She thought to herself as she walked out of the class room.

Callie POV

"Oh my god. There it was again. What is that weird feeling I keep getting?" she thought to herself as she walked away. She was so into her thoughts when she ran into someone, knocking them clear to the ground.

When she looked down to see who it was, there was that like bastard of a boy: George. She felt as the anger slowly started to arise but walked away in hopes of not punching this boy in the face.

"Callie wait!" she heard him call and she also heard the footsteps coming up behind her. Following her." But she could not and would not turn around and face him. She wouldn't. Until he ran an stopped in front of her.

"Callie… baby. Why won't you look at me? This isn't like you." He looked like he was trying really hard to look innocent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she was almost at a yell. "You really expect me to talk to you. George. I cannot stand you. You are a jerk and an ass and so many other things that I want to call you but I won't. Just leave me the fuck alone. Ok? And don't ever call me baby again. Or I swear to god I will kiss the shit out of your scrawny little white ass." She tried walking away.

"But Callie. I am different now. I realize that what I did to you was horrible. But I have changed. And I still love you. And I know you still love me. We could pick up right where we left off Calliope." He was still trying to look innocent.

"No George. Never. I don't love you anymore. What you did cannot be covered by you saying that you have changed and that you still love me. No George. And it is Callie… Not Calliope." She walked away leaving him a little dumbfounded. This makes her feel like a true bad ass and she walked away with her head held very high.

Callie went through the day thinking about George. "I can't believe he tried telling me that he still loved me and that he has changed. That boy will never change. Ever. I hope that boy rots in hell." She thought with a huge smirk on her face.

For one moment, she truly felt bad about she had said and thought. "I do love him." She thought about all of the times her and George spent together and all the times they said they would get married. But rage consumed her again. "No Callie. I used to love him. I am so over that boy. I am moving on." She thought.

She could not wait until lunch. Just the chance to see her friends and Arizona made her smile. When lunch came she did not tell her what happened with George earlier because she knew that that would send Mark over the edge. Mark really cared for Callie and always stood up for her. Even though he seems like such a man whore, he really was sweet.

Callie kept herself dejected from the conversation at lunch, and it went into notice. The group, well mainly Mark, kept asking if she was ok. In which she would reply yes and leave it at that. She knew that only Arizona really knew that something really bad was up, but she kept quiet about that. Which she was really thankful for. She also knew that Arizona knew she would hear all about it, so maybe that is why she didn't say anything because Callie was sure she looked as if something was up.

Callie was excited for her class after lunch. Mainly because it was with Arizona. She knew they would probably sit there and pass notes or talk. So when the bell rang for them to go to that class, she kind of perked up.

She walked all the way to the third floor with Arizona today. It was mainly silent but she knew it wouldn't be the entire time because Arizona could not stand silence.

Soon enough Arizona started talking. "Calliope, I don't want to be mean or anything, but if you don't want people asking you if there is something wrong. Then you should probably stop looking like something is wrong. I'm just saying." She had been looking at Callie when she talked to her.

"Yeah I know. It's just… George came up to me today. Well I knocked him over but he followed me." She suddenly became obsessed with the floor.

"Oh my goodness. Do you want me to go kick his ass? Because I totally will. I will go back to playground Arizona and rub his face in the dirt. I will…" Callie couldn't help but laugh at her.

"No… You do not need to go kick his ass. Even though I would love to see that." She was still lightly chuckling at her.

"Hey I can kick some major _booty_." She mocked the booty word. "I am actually a good fighter. I swear." They both walked into the class and sat in their normal seats.

The two girls past notes back and forth the entire class. And they were really talking about nothing. Just random things about how boring the class was or about what was going to happen in study hall. They even got in trouble once by the teacher because she had turned around at the exact moment the note was passed. But it was no big deal and they went back to writing.

As the bell rang, Callie stood up and asked, "So are you ready for this?" and they left.

* * *

Did you like it? And are you totally excited to see how Ariozna comes out to Mark and Addison. Well that is so up next...! I will try to get in posted as soon as I can, I promise. But BTW reviews totally make me move so so so much faster.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: Okay... So i have been writing this all day and here it is. The chapter that thickens the plot. and brings a lot of joy. (to me at least.) I have been waiting for this chapter since I started writing and I am the writer. I think it is really good but you may not. You might think I should have done it better or you may think that this is perfect. But you should tell me about it anyway. Because it will so make me go faster and believe... You will want to know what happens next. ;) Enjoy!

Girlfriend's note: Sorry everyone for making you wait... but your fav author can't get to a computer and post chapters, so she has to type them on her phone and email them to me. I'm a busy college student, and I apologize for making you wait. ^_^

* * *

-Arizona POV-

Arizona became unusually anxious and antsy through out her next class. She literally looked at the clock every minute or so and then sigh when she saw that it had barely moved. At one point, she got so antsy that she started drumming on the desk. It started with her pencil, then slowly moved to her feet, all her limbs were beating on something as she was mentally jamming to an upbeat, fast-tempo-ed song.

"Miss Robbins!" the strict teacher was yelling loudly in her ear, interrupting Arizona's jam session.

Stunned and surprised, she answered quietly "Sorry ma'am." she averted her gaze toward the desktop. But soon enough she began to stare at the clock. 5... 4... 3... 2... Ring.

When the final bell rang, she grabbed her stuff as fast as she possibly could and basically ran out the door. Actually, she really wanted to see Calliope before study hall to make sure the plans were still intact and ready to be executed. Ha. She was lying to herself. She knew she just wanted to see Calliope. Just because.

"Ari!" she heard being called from behind her. She turned around and to her pure delight, it was her Calliope. 'No. Not my Calliope.' she had to remind herself. Callie continued, "So are you ready for this? I really hope you are a good accidentally-spill-the-beans-er." Callie gave the most adorable, confused look at her own words and Arizona could not help but laugh. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me? You know that rule works goes both ways."

"I wish some more things went both ways" she 'accidentally' muttered under her breath. But she was sure Callie had heard because she blushed slightly.

"Hey Mark, Addison." Callie said as they sat down next to the group.

"Heya Cal, Blondie." Mark answered, of course.

The group made small talk for awhile...Until Callie finally says, "So Mark, what ever happened to that girl you were talking to? Did you guys get together?"

Mark then gave the perfect reply, "Actually it turns out she wasn't my type."

Arizona heard what he said, saw it as an opportunity and seized it. She grabbed a lock of her hair and started twirling it. "So what is your type?" she was giving him flirty eyes.

"Oh... Well that one is easy. Blonde... Baby blue eyes... Great figure... You?" he replied with flirty eyes moving closer to her. And she did the same.

"Hum... Well I don't really think I have a type... But I like tall..."

"I am five eleven."

"Dark hair..." he points to his hair. "Smart..."

"E=mc... squared."

"Can speak a different language..."

"Tacos" he said with as best accent he could. She giggled because that really wasn't Spanish.

She backed away and sat up straight and dropped her hair. "And my last girlfriend had the most beautiful brown eyes and the most amazing curves I have ever seen. So I guess that is my type."

"Wait, did you just say girlfriend?" Addison finally joined the conversation.

"Yes I did."She gave a huge smile to the two who had their jaws dropped.

"So you are a lesbian?" Mark still looked confused and a little behind on the conversation.

"Yes Mark. Do you know what that means Marky?" she was talking to him as if he were a baby. "That means that I like girls." She gave him a dimpled smile.

"I am not stupid Blondie, I know what a lesbian is. I am just a little surprised... That's all" he surely looked confused."I just mean... You don't really look like a lesbian."

"Oh? And what does a lesbian look like Mark?" she was slightly shocked he had just said that and she felt some anger rise.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Exactly Mark! You don't know what a lesbian looks like. So if you ever bring up another lesbian stereotype... I swear I will..." she was mad but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry Blondie, I didn't mean it." he actually looked sorry for all of a second then went straight back to typical Mark."So... Callie or Addison?" he was now giving her the slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" she knew exactly what he meant but thought she would ask to make sure and save herself some possible embarrassment.

"Which one would you go for?" exactly what she thought

"Well... They are both hot." she did not want to directly answer the question so she answered vaguely.

Suddenly, the bell rang and the group stood up and said their goodbyes. Just as they entered the hall, she grabbed Mark and took him to the side. "Which one did I describe?" she winked and her raised his eyebrow. Then he figured it out and smiled.

-30 minutes later-

-Callie POV-

The two girls had just gotten into the tree house and settled and got comfy.

"I thought you were just going to accidentally let it slip?" Callie asked.

"Well, I thought I was going to and I planned for it. But then I really got the urge to mess with Mark... A LOT. And I was just too tempted to pass it up." she laughed and Callie joined.

"Oh... and I understand. and might I say... You did that perfectly. the twirling of the hair. Then leaning closer, absolutely brilliant." she applauded Arizona sarcastically.

"Why thank you Calliope." she smiled and took a seated bow. "So what did you want to talk about or tell me?"

"Well first I wanted to ask what you are going to do after high school and what you want to be?" she figured that Arizona might be confused why she was asking this, but if she was, she did not say anything.

"Well, I want to be a surgeon. A pediatric surgeon to be exact. So that means college then medical school. How about yourself."

"Wow! I never would have guessed that." she was genuinely surprised. She did not think Arizona would like cutting open little kids.

"I am full of surprises Calliope" she winked and Callie's heart decided to do a couple back flips"

"Oh and I want to be a surgeon too. But more along the lines of an Orthopedic surgeon. So college and medical school for me too." she was excited but then remembered that there are tons of colleges with pre-med classes.

"Oh! Awesome!" She saw Arizona light up. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Well, I really want to stay close to Seattle. so somewhere around here."

"Me too!" Arizona was very excited and sort of hyper now. "I am just really sick of moving around all of the time so I figured that I would go to college around Seattle. Hey... Maybe we will end up going to the same place!"

"That would be pretty awesome." she tried to contain her excitement.

Until Arizona asked, "So what does that have to do with why you seemed so sad and upset all day?" Arizona looked confused.

Callie thought what the hell and that she might as well tell her. "Well... last night I had a dream. It was our graduation day and you were moving to New York in the morning. So we sat up here and cried all night." she felt her eyes swell as they began to fill with water. "I don't know why it made me feel so bad or why it is still making me feel bad. But it just really hit me." The tears that had been filling up her eyes were now falling and running down her cheek. In a matter of second, she saw Arizona get on her knees and crawl over to her. Seconds after that she had wrapped her arms around Callie and allowed her to rest her head on her chest.

She could not stop crying and almost felt slightly embarrassed because she never cries in front of anyone. But she soon felt totally comfortable, especially in Arizona's arms.

Through her sobs, she managed to say "I don't want to loose you Arizona."

Arizona was now running her fingers through Callie's hair, which seemed to soothe her and said, "I am not going anywhere Calliope. Ever. I will never leave you." She was in a whisper by the end of her sentence.

Callie looked up at Arizona, who's eyes were still set on her. "Promise?" she sat up slightly to be closer to Arizona's face and eyes, but not enough for Arizona to let go.

"I promise." Arizona was looking straight into Callie's eyes.

It only took a moment for Callie to let everything go.

In a mere five seconds she had placed her hand upon the blush stricken cheek of Arizona and pulled her down to meet her lips for the first time... But certainly not the last.

* * *

Authors note: Like it? Did it live up to some of your expectations for the first kiss? Do you so want to read more? Any speculations of what will happen next? I will give you a hint... It won't be what you expect. Or maybe it will because people get the same ideas sometime. Lol. :)


	15. Chapter 15

So I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my story and/or adding me to their story alert etc. It really does make my day. And I am also really happy that everyone liked the last chapter... I thought maybe it was going to be too cheesy for everyone. But I am glad you liked it... so this chapter introduces another one of our favorite Grey's character... But you will have to read it to find out who it is... Enjoy! :)

-Arizona POV-

"And we sat up here and cried all night." Calliope was telling her the story of her dream and why it mad her unusually depressed all day.. And honestly, she felt rather flattered about it.

"I cannot believe she was crying about me," she thought "I mean we barely know each other. It has only been three days. But maybe she is feeling what I am." she was grinning in her mind but not on her face because of Calliope's apparent sadness. "Woah. Is she going to cry? Oh my goodness she is. What do I do? Um... Think Arizona." and she did the first thing that came to mind. She got up, crawled to Calliope and put her arms around her. "Maybe this will show that I am here for her." she thought as Calliope rested her head on Arizona's chest. Now her mind was wondering whether or not Calliope could feel how fast her heart was beating.

Callie then raised her head and through her soft sobs said, "I don't want to loose you Ari."

Arizona's heart began to beat faster (if that was possible) as she thought of how to answer that.. She had a small mind rant before she finally said, "Calliope, I am not going anywhere. Ever. I won't leave you." she pulled Calliope in closer as she said that, to shoe that she truly meant what she had said. And she did mean it, with everything she had. She then began to run her hand through Calliope's gorgeous hair and found that it soothed her.

Callie again looked up and Arizona stared into her eyes that were still beautiful even though Callie was still crying, "Promise?" was all she asked but she sat up a little.

Arizona thought maybe she should remove her hands but really didn't want to, so she didn't, "Promise." she said assertive and positive, even though she wanted to say so much more.

Within a few seconds, she felt as Calliope put her hand on her cheek and gave a little pull. "Oh my goodness!" she thought as she felt Calliope's lips being pressed against hers. "This is awesome." she thought "So much better than I thought it would  
be. and damn she tastes good..." she then put her hands on either side of Calliope's face.

Suddenly she felt Calliope jerk back and out of her arms. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Arizona. Sorry... Sorry... Sorry." she kept repeating as she grabbed her stuff and down the ladder.

"Calliope!" she found herself running down the ladder and after her. When she caught up to her, she grabbed Calliope's arm "Did I do some..." she was cut off by the extremely hard crash of Calliope's lips onto hers. Calliope had her by the cheek and the waist this time. She then felt Calliope run her hand down the entire front of her body to meet the other, all while gliding over every curve Arizona had. Arizona couldn't help but let out a little moan and throw her arms around Calliope's neck. This kiss was perfect.

Then Calliope did it again, she pulled away and ran. But this time, Arizona did not follow her. She figured Calliope just needed space. So she stood there with her head still in the clouds and asked quietly, "What happens now?"

-Callie POV-

"Oh... FUCK! What the fuck did you did you just do Callie? She was mentally cussing herself out as she grabbed her shit and tried to get the hell up out of that tree house. As she was going to her car, she heard Arizona calling her name. She tried to hurry but was no match for Arizona and her skinny, in-shape ass. She felt Arizona grab her arm, almost the same way she had before and immediately she got that intense electric feeling. But this time... This time, she did not fight it. In one swift motion, she had Arizona by the cheek and the waist and pulled her as close as she could. She slid her hand down all of Arizona's frontal curves to meet her other hand. She intertwined her fingers together right behind the small of Arizona's back and felt Arizona put her arms around her neck.

"God Callie... You have got to stop. You are straight and you have a reputation... Fuck the reputation." her thoughts were running wildly and she deepened the kiss. "Callie! You can't do this to her. You are not ready for this... Pull away now!" and she did. She ran away almost full speed, leaving Arizona to realize what just happened. It wasn't that she didn't want to stay there and make out with Arizona... she did... a lot. But first she wanted.. No needed to figure things out.

Callie went home and cried that night. She still couldn't believe she had just left Arizona there alone. What if something had happened to her. What if she got mugged? It would be her fault. But she knew she needed to go. She needed to wrap her head around everything that had happened.

For the next two weeks, Callie tried to act as if she was okay and that nothing had happened. She also tried to avoid Arizona as much as she could. She felt really bad about it but at the same time she really needed the space.

Callie literally spent almost every minute of everyday thinking about Arizona. She thought of what was happening and how much she must be hurting her. She thought of the kiss they shared and how she wanted nothing more than to do it again... And again... And again.

But at the same time she thought of she is and always has been the obnoxiously straight one. Refusing to make out some random girl at a party. Even Addie had done it a few times, but she still couldn't. She had nothing against lesbians but she thought that if you weren't one, than you shouldn't be making out with another girl. She even got into an argument with Addison about it on day and they didn't talk for a week. So what would happen if she told her and everyone that she had feelings for another girl? She had a reputation to uphold. I mean everyone always held that damn reputation over her head but... now she was too. But then, doesn't she also have a reputation of not giving a flying fuck about whatever anyone has to say or think about her? So why is she worrying so much about this? Why now? She knows she has feelings for Arizona but... What does she do about it? Act? Or leave it?/She figured she needed to talk to someone about it... But who? She couldn't talk to Mark because she knew he would just make  
jokes about it. Nor could she talk to Addison because of everything that has happened with her before. And she doesn't really want any 'I told you so's. So who could she possibly talk to? Actually she wanted nothing other than to talk to Arizona. But she couldn't possibly talk to Arizona about Arizona. that would be stupid. She turned to then next person she could think of... Christina Yang.

Christina was a really up-tight hard ass. She didn't let anyone mess with her and took no one's shit. She may not be her best friend ever, but she was an okay friend. Plus she knew she could keep a secret if needed. and also that she would give her an honest reply. and that is totally what she needed.

So at school the next day she found Christina and asked if she would come to her house after school and talk because she really needed it.

"Wow Torres. Haven't heard much from you in a while. So what... You need advice or something? Why don't you ask your little pretty boy? Why me?" she gave Christina a look that said to not fuck with her right now because she was so serious. "Fine. Don't give me that look and I will meet you here after school." she scoffed of and Callie called a quick 'thanks' after her.

After school, Callie met Christina at the exact same place she had talked to her earlier. "Let's get this over with Torres." she sounded so enthusiastic about the situation... Not. They arrived at her house and Christina gave a slight gasp. "Damn Torres! You live in a mansion?" she was referring to the fact that Callie's house was just a tad bigger than most people's.

"It is not that big." she rolled her eyes at Christina as she gawked at the house.

"Yes it is. This is like three of my houses. Damn." Callie stopped listening to her ramble on about her house and led her to her room. "No... correction... You could fit three of my houses in your room."

"Okay... Seriously? It is not that big. Build a bridge and get the hell over it."

"Fine Torres... Don't get pissy about it... So what did you want to talk about?" Callie took a deep breath and began, "Well... Um..."

"Out with it Torres!" Christina was getting annoyed with Callie's inability to say something meaningful.

"Okay, okay. Well I have to tell you the back story first... It was about two weeks ago and Arizona and I were in this tree house in the park..."

"Wait... Arizona? The perky ass blonde one you always sit with?" Callie was not going to have her interrupting the entire time.

"Yes. That one... Now can I finish the story before you start asking anymore questions?" she paused for a nod and continued..."Anyway... we were in the tree house and I was telling her a story about how I had a dream about her graduating and leaving and that it made me cry and all. So I started crying again and soon she was holding me and she said she would never leave me and then she promised and then... We kissed. Well actually... I kissed her.. And, to be honest, I kind of liked it. No... I really liked it. But I didn't know what to do so I left and then she followed and we kissed... Well actually it was more of a make out... But then something told me to stop and I did. then I felt really bad about it. And now I have been avoiding her as much as possible. I don't know what to do... and that is why I asked you to come over." Callie was now catching her breath because she had been talking really really fast.

"Um... Wow? So... What you have a crush on her?" her jaw was slightly dropped.

"Kind of." Callie kept looking at the floor and avoided Christina's eyes.

Christina burst out in laughter. "So you are telling me... That you... Callie McBadass Torres is falling for a perky blonde that wears mini skirts and colorful knee socks? That is funny Callie." she was still laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! If I wanted to have someone laugh at me... I would have invited Mark or anyone else. I thought...I invited you because I know you can keep a secret and because I thought you would give me a honest opinion on the matter."

"Sorry. I just needed to wrap my head around that." she became serious again. "So you haven't said anything to her since?" she had her seriousness face on.

"No." simple response.

"Well if you want my honest opinion, I would have to say that, I think you should talk to her. I mean... You know you have feelings for her and I am sure she probably has them for you too. So talk to her about it. That is really just between you and her. and... If you are worried about what people will think of you... Just tell them to go fuck themselves. What you do is your business. Not theirs. And your true friends will always be there for you. They... We, got your back." she gave a quick smile and retreated towards the door. "And don't tell anyone I got mushy-gushy. That is so not me."

"Thank you... thank you...thank you!" she ran toward Christina and hugged her before she left.

"Yeah... whatever." and she left.

"Now I just need to figure out what to say." she though and sat back on her bed. Soon her sister was in her room and blasted her stereo as loud as it would go. "Really?" she rolled her eyes at the obnoxiously loud music being played. "I cannot think with that shit playing." she thought and decided to go to the tree house because she knew it was always quiet there.

-Arizona POV-

After school, Arizona had decided to go to the tree house to think. It was so surreal there and she loved it. She thought about how Callie had been ignoring her most of the time and that they had barely talked since that night. That stupid stupid night. Crappy awesome night. She sat there and listened to the sounds of the park and at times, the pure silence. But the silence scares her... It just is too freaky for things to be completely silent. So she started singing 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City, "The silence isn't so bad til I look at my hands and feel sad 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." and she looked at her hand and wished that Calliope was there to actually hold it for her. But Calliope was avoiding her. She probably wouldn't ever be alone in this tree house with Calliope again. Or so she thought, because as soon as she thought that... Calliope came up the ladder and into the tree house.

Authors note: Okay... I again couldn't help myself with the cliffhanger... I think they are so so so funny. Believe me I don't normally like them but again... I couldn't help myself. Sorry. If you want to hate me now... Then feel free. Actually no... Please don't. But you can tell me if you now hate me by reviewing ;) but please don't let that stop you from reading the next chapter. :) and the one after that and the one after that and so on because... I promise it gets even juicier. :) trust me I wouldn't lie to everyone. :) 


	16. Chapter 16

1993emAuthors Note: So I had figured that when I put the last chapter up, some of you wouldn't like it. I know a lot of you didn't want Callie to freak out but... It seemed right for her character and how I am writing her. But I think this chapter will make up for it. At least I hope so because I would hate to loose everyone's interest, therefore have you stop reading. So I really really hope you enjoy. :)

Girlfriend's note: **Again! **I'm terribly sorry about the late chapter. D=

-All powerful POV-

"Wow. Ask and you shall receive."Arizona thought with a smile as Calliope's head appeared from the opening in the floor "This is awesome!" then finally said, "Hey Calliope. Fancy meeting you here." she gave a sarcastic smile. She also noticed Calliope jump and figured she had not realized Arizona was there.

"Really?" Callie thought to herself. "Karma truly is a bitch. Well, I guess now will be better than ever to talk with her." but finally said "Hey Arizona." after staring at Arizona in a slight state of shock for a few moments and taking her place opposite Arizona.

"So Calliope, seems we haven't talked in a while. How have you been?" Arizona managed to say even though she was mentally freaking out about what to do and say now.

"Yea... Sorry about that. Um... To be honest, I just needed some time to figure a few things out. But other than that I have been pretty good." Callie smiled and nodded.

"Well that is good." Arizona also smiled and nodded in return.

The two girls sat in a moment of awkward silence before either of them said something. Well actually they spoke at the same time. "So you are not even going to ask what I..." and "Calliope I am sorry, this is...".

"Oh... Go ahead Calliope." Arizona giggled and smiled at Calliope.

"Oh... Well I was just going to ask if you were going to say something or ask about what I was figuring out." she gave a smug grin at Arizona who blushed.

"Well actually... I wasn't. Because I figured you wanted and needed your space. And that you would tell me when you were ready. But if you want me to ask, I can." Arizona basically already knew what Calliope was figuring out. It had been very easy to figure out. with the constant avoidance and the non-answering and the not looking her in the eyes, ever. It was clear it had been about her. But she knew Calliope would need some space. And so she gave it to her.

"Well you don't have to ask if you don't want to. Or if you just don't want to know." Callie looked a way in a playful  
manner with an I-know-something-you-don't-know look. She was trying to make this funny, to take some pressure of of herself.

"Well I don't want to be nosy. But... Calliope... What were you trying to figure out?" she giggled and played along with Calliope's little game.

"What to wear to school tomorrow... Duh." she couldn't help herself but to laugh. But she regained her composure and said "No... Sorry... I actually have been thinking about something... well someone." she lowered her head, but looked up to see what Arizona's reaction was going to be.

"Oh..." she looked kind of let down.

"About this girl, with blonde hair, blue eyes, wears cute little mini skirts and knee socks." she saw Arizona perk up and stare at her attentively as she continued. "See, she and I had like this down right amazing kiss slash make out kind of thing a couple weeks ago but I became a tad scared and ran away. Which I now realize was obnoxiously stupid of me. I mean what kind of person leaves this beautiful girl alone after the after the most amazing kiss of their life... Who does that?" she noticed Arizona had been laughing the entire time. "Okay let me stop being silly about this. Time for serious... Arizona... I am really sorry I just walked away from you like that. It was stupid of me." she was looking Arizona straight in the eye.

"Calliope... It is okay. I understand that that was all really new to you... I mean the whole girl thing... Not the making out... But I understand. I have been there before... And it was the most amazing kiss of your life... Really?" she gave a smug grin and blushed.

Callie blushed too and stammered, "I... Well... I mean..." she could not form one complete sentence.

Arizona laughed at her. "It was pretty amazing... Wasn't it?" she was giving that adorable, dimpled smile. "So anyway... what exactly were you figuring out? Since it seems you have your mind totally made up on how 'amazing' that kiss was."

"Well... It was about... Um... Well... I guess... What I wanted to do next." she again averted her eyes away from Arizona's.

"Oh... That's weird... That was the first thing I thought as you were running away from me... But, what did you come up with?" you could hear how nervous she sounded. She really didn't want Calliope to tell her she still just wanted to be friends. But... If it came to that she would definitely be the best friend Calliope would ever have.

She was definitely preparing herself for the worst when Calliope said "Well there is a back story to that, and I really think I should tell you. Because I..."

"Just tell me. You don't need to explain yourself." Arizona sounded anxious and just wanted to get to the point of Calliope telling her the final result of her 'figuring out time.'

"Okay... well I kind of needed the help of someone else because I really just needed someone else's opinion. So I asked Christina Yang to come over... I will introduce you two later... But I told her the story and she laughed at me... She laughed. Because I 'Callie McBadass Torres' has feelings for a perky, mini skirt, knee sock wearing blonde. And then she caught herself and asked if I had feelings for her... Well you. And I said yes. Because I do... And I can't even explain it. I mean I had only known you for three days... now like three weeks... But I already have more feelings for you than most of the guys I have been with. It is insane. How can you feel so much for someone when you have known them for such a small amount of time?"

Callie had been basically talking to the ground that entire time. She knew Arizona was looking at her though, she felt her eyes. "Well... I think that maybe that might be a sign. If you believe in that kind of stuff." Arizona's voice was so soft and soothing.

"Yeah... But so after I told her all that, she said I should talk to you about it... So now that I am talking to you. and I know what I want to do." she looked up at last. "I realize that... when you find something like this... You should hang onto it forever. Or at least as long as possible. and I don't give a shit about  
about what everyone says or thinks. Because I am who I am." she sounded so serious that it actually surprised Arizona.

"So... what does that mean?" Arizona was so excited but nervous at the same time.

Even though she had nothing to be nervous about because Calliope crawled over to her, took her hands, and said "What does it sound like? I wanna try this... I mean... US."

Arizona was so excited, she gave a little scream and basically tackled Calliope to her back as she kissed her. There was the same intensity there was that first night. So much passion and emotion... It... again... was amazing.

Coming up for air, Callie said, "So... does that mean you accept?" she was about an inch away from Arizona's face and she loved the closeness.

"Accept what?... You didn't ask anything." she giggled as she kissed Calliope again.

"What? I have to ask?" she pulled away from Arizona's sweet lips.

"Well... I Got that there was an implied question in there but I really just want to hear you say it." she gave Calliope her

infamous dimpled smile.

"Ugh... Fine... will you, Arizona Robbins, be my girlfriend?" she smiled her thousand watt smile to match Arizona's smile. "Wow... Girlfriend. I have a girlfriend now." she thought as soon as the question came out of her mouth.

"Of course Calliope." Arizona felt her insides jump at the question.

"I love when you say my name like that." Callie's voice now husky and lust filled as Arizona kissed her neck.

"Oh really... Calliope." Arizona was now trying very hard to sound seductive.

"Yeah." Callie answered as she met Arizona's lips again.

"So are we gonna tell everyone?" Arizona pulled back and sat up. "Like... soon?"

Callie had to catch her breath before answering, "Yeah... Of course. Tomorrow?" she sat up and moved so she was sitting next to Arizona, shoulders grazing.

"Okay!" Arizona was really excited now. "So do we just tell everyone? Or... Ooo... We could just walk into school holding hands. That will really make people talk." she was tossing around ideas of how to come out.

"Yeah... we can do that." she simply answered. She didn't really want to let on that she is very nervous about coming out to everyone but she thought that just walking into school holding hands would be the most simple way.

"Okay... Then it is set. But we will have to meet up before we get to school. So you could just meet me at my house before school, since you already know where I live. Speaking of... When do I get to see your house?"

"Shit." Callie thought "I should have told her by now." she totally forgot that Arizona didn't know she was slightly wealthier than most people at their school. "I hope this doesn't change things." but she dove into it anyway. "Um... About that... I have a big house... Like really big. See my dad is... Well... Rich. So... Its big. Um... we can go by tonight... If you want."

"Wow... I'm surprised you never said that... Or that I haven't heard it before from the people at school but yeah... Totally... I really want to see it now." she was surprised that Callie was rich. The only rich person Arizona knew was a real bitch. But Calliope was not like that. "How about we go now?"

"Sure." they both got up and went down the ladder. When they got down the ladder and onto the ground, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I could get used to this." Arizona smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Well you might as well... I mean. I not going anywhere." she returned the smile and couldn't help but to notice how absolutely beautiful Arizona looked in the moonlight.

When Callie pulled into her driveway, she looked into her rear view mirror and saw Arizona's jaw drop at the sight of her house.

"Damn Calliope!" was all she could say when she got out of the car.

"Come on." she took Arizona's hand and led her to the house.

"Calliope?" she heard a man's voice call her name.

"That would be my dad. "she whispered to Arizona. "Hi dad. We are just going to hang out in my room for awhile." she tried to hurry past her father.

"Okay..." Callie was surprised of his reaction. No questions

involved. So Callie and Arizona went up to Callie's room and talked forever. Well until Arizona said, "I better get going. It's late. So I will meet you at my place tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." Callie stood up and walked to Arizona, who was just about to walk out of her bedroom door. She grabbed Arizona's waist and pulled in her for a goodnight kiss. She pulled back and said, "I'll see you in the morning.", winked and turned around.

Just as Callie was going to sit on her bed, Arizona called back to her across the large room, "Oh and Calliope, can you try and look exceptionally hot and sexy tomorrow? I want everyone to grovel in what they can't have."

"Of course." she said back at Arizona's leaving form. "Anything for you Arizona." she whispered into the silence of the night.

AN: Okay did you like it? Reading it again, I see that it is ultra cheesy but it is still good. Right? Oh and I have a question for you. Who should Confront Callie about Ari? George, Mark, Addison? All 3? Someone else? :)


	17. Chapter 17

OK... So thank all you guys for the great reviews and for answering my question... I think I got almost all of your suggestions in here... And I think it might work... Hopefully. But oh some things were saved for next chapter. But enjoy! :)

Authors Note 2: Oh and I want to explain something... I am only putting certain characters in here... For now. Like mainly the ones that are the closest to Callie. Hence Mark, Addison, and Christina (because they are roommates) but the rest will appear in later chapters. But you will have to stick around to meet them. ;)

* * *

Arizona POV

Arizona walked through Calliope's house alone, but she was happy about that because it gave her time to look around. She was still a little dumbfounded by the size of the house and not to mention all of the expensive looking things that inhabited it. She took her time walking throughout the hall and down the stairs because the walls were lined with pictures. Pictures of the Torres family through the years. She laughed as she saw a picture of Calliope without her front two teeth and one of Calliope and her sister, making weird faces.

"They love taking and being in pictures" a soft voice came behind her. It startled her a little and she jumped. "I am sorry to scare you. I am Callie's mother." the woman extended her hand and Arizona took it.

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins. Um, I just moved here from Massachusetts and your daughter is making me feel welcome." she smiled, trying not to blush.

"Huh... Callie doesn't usually go for new people. You must be pretty special."

"I'd like to think I am." she giggled and did blush this time.

"I am sure you are." the woman smiled and laughed.

"You have a beautiful house." she changed the subject away from herself.

"Gracias." she said simply and smiled.

"Well I have to be going. It was nice to meet you." she again shook the woman's hand and left the house, giving it one last look before she pulled out of the driveway.

When Arizona got home, she really felt like bragging. Not necessarily to her parents but more along the lines of her brother. So when she got upstairs to her room, she immediately dialed the number of her bro. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't answer, but she left a message. "Hey bro! Just thought I would give you a quick update, I have a new girlfriend... and it's the straight girl I told you about. And now you aren't going to answer, so I can't brag. Frowny face. Well call me when you get a chance. Love you." she closed the phone and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. She almost instantaneously fell asleep, still in her regular clothes.

Arizona awoke the next day even more excited then she normally was. She got up a half and hour earlier too, so she could make sure she looked especially hot today.

She got up and bounced to her bathroom to turn on the curler. She skipped back to her bed to turn on her stereo. This time she ran to her closet to pick the perfect outfit. She ended up picking the shortest mini she had and a very low cut, baby blue blouse. She also decided that she would skip the knee socks today so she could show off her toned legs.

She stood in front of her bathroom mirror for roughly 45 minutes, curling her hair into perfect and bouncy curls. Then she applied just a smidgen of natural looking make-up. She put the rest of her clothes on, and danced around for the few minutes she had left.

"Arizona! Your friend is here." her dad yelled up the stairs.

Her heart skipped a beat and she ran toward the door. As she was almost out the door, she realized that she forgot her book bag. So, she ran back to her room and grabbed it. She stopped in front of the mirror to check herself out one last time. She bounced her hair and ran downstairs, only to see her dad talking to her Calliope. She couldn't help but stop at the bottom of the stairs and stare at Calliope. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a sexy red top. "Hey dad. We better get going." she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Calliope's hand.

"Woah. You are just going to interrupt me from my conversation? So you seem to have become really good friends with Ari over the past few days, thank you. I am sure it was very helpful to Ari. She usually doesn't seem to make such good friends in such a short period of time." he turned his head from Arizona to Calliope and back again.

"No problem sir. Arizona is really great." she was giving Arizona's dad her mega watt smile which Arizona couldn't help but stare at.

"No seriously dad, we should be going." again she grabbed Calliope's hand and went out the door, her dad waving and closing it behind her. "So are you ready for this?" she said as they got into Calliope's BMW.

"Yeah... I think." Arizona could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Calliope... We don't have to do this... If you don't want to. It's okay." she had her hand on Calliope's cheek and was looking her in the eye.

Callie reached up and took Arizona's hand into her own. "No. I want to do this. I am not going to hide from everyone." she smiled and gave Arizona a soft kiss.

"Yay!" Arizona said softly as their lips parted.

Callie POV

"I cannot believe I am actually going to do this." she thought as she drove to school. "But I am. I will not care what these people have to say. They all can go fuck themselves. I like Arizona and we are official. So let us be officially official among the student body." she was giving herself a mini pep talk.

"Okay... So we are just going to walk in holding hands right?" Arizona spoke up after the silent car ride.

"Yeah." she gave a nervous smile.

"Calliope... are you absolutely sure..."

"Yes Arizona. I am. Lets go."

"Oh My freaking god!" Callie thought as she walked to meet Arizona in front of her car. "I am not ready for... STOP! Stop being a baby Callie. Walk tall. No one cares what everyone thinks. Especially not me. You are totally ready for this." she just gave herself another mental pep talk.

"Okay... I am so excited Calliope!" Arizona was almost bouncing up and down. Damn she looked hot today. "Let's show all of these people!" she gave a huge, dimpled smile.

"Let's!" Callie returned it with a genuine smile and grabbed Arizona's hand: interlacing their fingers, and started to walk to the entrance of the school.

They had barely gotten twenty steps before hearing a very familiar voice calling them. "Callie! Blondie!" Mark was jogging to catch up to them. At the sound of his voice, Callie tensed up. But Arizona simply gave her hand a little squeeze and she relaxed. "Hey guys whats..." he stopped as he noticed their hands. "Woah, Cal you're gonna make people think you guys are together if you keep that up." He gave a small laugh and Callie gave a slight smirk. "Damn! You guys... well girls... are together!" he gasped "Wow Callie. Never thought a new perky blonde would turn you gay." he was laughing now. She felt embarrassed and dropped her head.

"Mark!" Arizona snapped and squeezed her hand more. "I would really appreciate it if you would lay off. I mean, you are her best friend, don't be an ass."

"Awe..." Callie thought, "I knew I picked her for a good reason." she raised her head and smiled at Arizona.

"Sorry... I am just surprised. That is all.. I never thought..."

"Well just get over it." Callie snapped as she snapped out of her thoughts. She saw Mark flinch and stutter... "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No. Of course not. and to be honest, I think it's really hot." he gave his famous sly smug grin.

Both girls just rolled their eyes and walked away. when they got to the entrance, Arizona stopped "Are you absolutely sure about this Calliope. I don't want you to rush an..."

Callie silenced her rambling with a soft kiss, "I'm ready. I know I can do this... Especially with the most beautiful girl ever by my side" she gave her mega watt smile and opened the door, never letting of Arizona's hand. And she meant what she said, she could do this because of Arizona... she could do anything with Arizona.

"Thank you Calliope." Arizona smiled and walked through the door followed by Callie who repositioned herself next to Arizona.

The halls were the same as normal, loud. There were people at lockers and talking. As they walked down the hall, she felt as if all eyes were on her, well them. Actually she was sure they were. She heard people gasp and start instant conversations. They were saying "OMG are they together?" or "Wow Callie's a lesbian?" but she just kept walking, keeping her head held high despite all of the conversations, gasps and snickers.

When they got further down the hall, she noticed George and his group at the end of the hall. Immediately she dropped Arizona's hand, causing Arizona to quickly look at her, confused. Callie just smiled at Arizona and slipped her hand into the back pocket of Arizona's mini skirt, and rested her hand on her ass. Arizona's face lit up as she counteracted and put her hand into the back pocket of Callie's jeans.

She walked past George's group with the biggest and most egotistic smirk she could muster. It was even easier for her than she thought to walk by George. Especially because of the death glares she was receiving from his group and the fact that George's jaw was practically on the ground. This was perfect.

They kept walking until they got to their homeroom because Mark was standing there with Addison. Addison didn't even need to be at school this early because she doesn't have class until about ten. "Told you." they heard Mark say as they got closer.

"Wow. I am surprised." Addison laughed as they stood in front of them.

"What?" Callie asked Addison even though she already heard.

"Oh... I am just surprised... Miss I won't make out with chicks." she laughed as she mocked Callie.

"No. I wouldn't make out with random chicks. Arizona is not random." she smiled and Arizona then Addison.

"Gotcha. Well I'm happy for you Callie. And you are really gonna have to ignore Mark because I am sure all he is thinking about is a threesome with two hot lesbians."

"Mark!" she noticed him checking out Arizona's ass. "And no... There won't be any threesomes...ever."

"Awe Cal. You are seriously gonna date the hottest girl in this school and I..." he was about to pout.

"No." she shook her head and smiled.

"You are going to kill me Torres."

"Oh well." she smiled and walked into the class. "See you later Addy."

"Bye." Addison waved and walked the other way.

In homeroom Callie and Arizona seemed to be in their own world. They talked to each other, and occasionally Mark, but mainly each other. When the bell rang, they stood up and grabbed their stuff. "I'll see you later." Arizona said as they walked toward the door.

"That you will." Callie said as the exited.

The day went by so slow without Arizona. She actually found herself making a count down until lunch. 'two hours and twenty-three minutes.' she thought, starring at the clock. She breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. She had just sat through the most boring math class of her entire high school career and because she only had one more class until lunch.

As she was walking to her next class, she realized that she needed to stop by her locker to pick up a book she had forgotten. Of course her locker was in the opposite direction of her class so she needed to hurry. When she got there and had got it open, two seconds after, someone slammed it, missing her hands by a few millimeters. "George!" she screamed. "What the fuck?"

"So you're a lesbian... really? Why is it that I don't believe that? Oh maybe because you always said how much you love me and how we will get married and..." he had her basically cornered.

"LoveD and how we WOULD get married. Past tense George!" her voice rose as she became more frustrated.

"Oh really... so there is nothing there anymore? No feelings no love?"

"Ha! You think I would feel anything but pure hate for you after what you did? No George... There isn't anything for you."

"Okay... Just keep telling yourself that babe."

"Don't call me that. It is Callie to you." she spat and walked away.

"Okay... Callie. I hope you have a nice little lesbian phase with that perky little dyke bitch." he called after her.

"That's it." she said to herself, turning around and walked back. "Okay listen here you mother fucking ass-face. Firstly, this is not a phase and secondly, I swear if you call my girlfriend any other names I will personally kick your ass. And believe me... I have been dying to beat the shit out of you for a long time. Oh and also, if you ever go near her it will be that much worse. Stay the fuck away from me and her."

"Haha. Wow Callie got a serious side... I'm so scared." her mocked her. "I'll talk to her if I want to. And I will call her whatever I want. Like uumm, muff diving, carpet muching, mother fucking dyke bitch... I will do that.." he had a huge smirk on his face.

This seriously was it, she had already had her hands in a fist and this time she swung. But she didn't hit him. She didn't want to get suspended over this jerk. So instead she hit the locker behind him, leaving a small indentation. "Be glad we are in school you fucking ass. And next time, that will be your face." she walked away, happy as ever. She felt accomplished. Except the fact her hand was red, swelling and about to bleed. Should she tell Arizona about this. Like what he called her. Maybe she should tell Mark, let him kick his ass.

* * *

AN: So did you like it? Sorry it took so long to update.. I will give you a little sneak peak and say that Arizona's time with George is next. And it is awesome... we see the bad-ass side of her. It is amazing. So you should tell me what you think of this chapter and I will write the next one really fast. I promise because Reviews make me happy and inspired. :)


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! So I can't believe I have now 18 chapters... And it is still only in high school! I still have it planned to go to college, med school and finally the hospital and I really hope everyone will follow it if it gets super long. I just don't want to loose everyones interest. So will do you think you will follow or should I just wrap it up? But, if ever, you find something you want to happen or anything else... Just review and tell me. I love to write when I have suggestions... It makes me more confident. So please review.. Oh and... Enjoy! 

-Callie POV-

Callie eventually made it to her next class, a good 15 minutes late.

"Miss Torres, please enlighten me with why you are so late." the teacher obviously looked mad and annoyed.

"Um.. well I hurt my hand and I went to the bathroom to stop the bleeding." she held out her hand to show the teacher.

"What happened Miss Torres? Do you want to see the nurse? That looks like it could be broken." he took her hand and examined it.

"No and I'm sure it is not broken. I wouldn't be able to do anything with it. It's just swollen. I'm fine." she said as she took her seat. "What am I going to say to Arizona about this?" she thought staring at her hand. "If I tell her I punched a locker after George talked to me, she will ask what he said. I can't tell her what all her said. But I shouldn't lie to her. She deserves to know what happened. I have to tell her."

When the bell rang, she rushed out the door to lunch. She was so relieved that it was finally time to see... And there she was, waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"Hey beautiful." Arizona spoke softly as Callie came up to her. "Ready for lunch?"

"Of course." she grabbed Arizona's hand as they walked down the hall.

"Calliope! What the hell happened to your hand?" Arizona stopped in the middle of the hall. "What did you do? Your hand looks really bad. Maybe you should get that checked out."

"Arizona. It is not that bad." she kept her voice calm in hopes Arizona wouldn't freak out. She also tried to continue walking but didn't get to far before Arizona had her by the arm.

"Okay... But what happened?" she had pulled her to the side, out of the middle of the hall.

"George." she kept her eyes on the floor.

"What about George? What did he say?" she sounded nervous and anxious.

"Well he said... well... Just some things that really upset me. So I punched the locker behind him to scare him." she again started to walk away...

"What did he say? Was it about me?" Callie didn't want to answer and Arizona knew it. "Calliope, tell me what he said."

"Arizona, he was just being an ass. It was nothing." she was trying so desperately to avoid the inevitable conversation. "I should have lied." she thought.

"Calliope." she gave her the most adorable look ever. It was a cross between pouting and anger.

"Well he called you some names that didn't settle with me and he said that this was just a little lesbian phase for me. It just made me mad." she averted his eyes again.

"Oh..." she sounded sad. "What did he call me? No... I don't even want to know." she grabbed Callie's hand and started walking. "But... Thanks for defending me, Calliope."

"Well what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't" she said, glad she didn't have to repeat what he had called her. Too bad she didn't know that Arizona didn't have to know what he said, to be mad.

-Arizona POV-

"Hey Guys." Arizona sounded a little depressed as she talked to Mark and Addison.

"Hey blondie? You don't sound like you normally do. You okay?" Mark thought it was weird and was genuinely concerned.

"Yea.. no... I am totally awesome." she gave a half hearted smile. She was not fine, she was irritated. She felt she needed to do something.

"Woah Cal... What happened to your hand?" Addison looked at Callie's hand that was openly sitting on the table.

"I ah... Punched a locker. George was being a douche and I wanted to scare him." she quickly pulled her hand back and put it on her knee.

"What did that jerk say to make you that mad?" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Well he just said somethings about Arizona and..."

"Do you want me to kick his ass? Cals you know I have been dying to for like ever." Mark interrupted.

"Mark. NO. I told you before that I didn't want you to kick anyone's ass. And I don't want you to now. Got it?"

"Please Cal..."

"NO!" she sounded irritated and assertive.

"Fine." he sounded depressed.

"Can we just move on... and away from my hand?" she gave a huge sigh.

"Yeah. So anyone have any plans for the weekend." Addison was always the one to change the subject. God knows her mind was always somewhere else.

"Nothing. Nope. Nada." came the responses.

"Oh.. Well my parents are out of town this weekend... Maybe we could throw a party." she looked at Callie first. Arizona figured that was because she had had some bad experiences at parties.

"That's cool." Callie said followed by Mark saying how awesome it would be and something about all the chicks.

"Then it is settled. Um... Invite everyone you know... Tell them it is Saturday... All night." she gave a quick smile and tried to get out the rest of the details as the bell rang.

Callie didn't talk to her much in their class after lunch. They had to pay attention because the teacher was facing them and giving a lecture on whatever it was.

When the bell rang, they walked their seperate ways. "See you later." Arizona called over her shoulder. She didn't really know if Calliope had heard her because she didn't answer.

The entire class, she sat and thought about what George could have possibly said. She figured it was probably some very rude names having to do with her gayness. Everyone always calls her something about the fact she was a lesbian. Like dyke, muff diver and her favorite, carpet muncher along with many others. She really doesn't understand why people try to insult her by calling her names referring to what she is. Stupid heterosexuals.

Arizona was perfectly fine with whatever he had said about her, but what if he said something about her Calliope? That, she was not okay with. She actually was now becoming mad at the thought of George saying anything that would hurt Calliope. All she knew he said about her was that 'Callie was just in a lesbian phase with me.' Even that made her mad. She was almost fuming thinking of all that and the smug grin George had probably had on his face when Calliope got upset. She wanted, no she needed to give him a piece of her mind. And maybe her fist, but her mind mainly. No one gets away with trying to hurt her Calliope.

Study hall went really fast for the blonde. They mainly just sat there and talked about the party. Mark had already told everyone and, by now, the entire school probably knew.

Arizona had only been to one party during her high school years. It was her sophomore year and everyone was invited. It was the same as any party, there was dancing and booze. Lots of booze. Arizona wasn't a big drinker, but she shot back a few tequilas and a beer.

She cursed herself now for that night, and those drinks. That night, she ended up making out with someone she really shouldn't have... Her best friend... In a game. Truth or Dare. Of course.. It wasn't really a big deal that she made out with her best friend. But.. She was in a relationship... With someone else.

It was that night that her best friend realized she had feelings for her, and the day Arizona realized she loved her more than a friend.

But she couldn't think about that. It seemed too much for her, especially because, in her mind, it was almost what George had done to Callie. But she couldn't tell Calliope about that, she couldn't have her not trust her. She had become so close to Calliope in the last three weeks she couldn't possibly ruin it. She was falling for Calliope and nothing would ruin that for her.

Arizona had been totally zoned out for most of the conversation. That was until the bell snapped her out of it.

"Hey you guys wanna get together later and hang?" Mark asked as they were walking out the door.

"Yea","Sure","Where?" were the replies.

"Well I don't know. How bout we just hang at one of our houses til we figure out something better do."

"That sounds good." Callie answered, "How about my place?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Addison gave her a toothy grin.

"Yeah I'm in, but I need to do something first. And I don't know how long it will take. I will meet you there in a bit?"

"Yeah." Mark blew it off.

"But your car is at my house." Callie reminded her.

"Oh... Yea. Shit. Um I really need to do this." she felt nervous about what she was doing.

"Here." Mark handed her a set of keys. "Just take my car, I will ride with Callie. Just don't crash. My dad will kill me."

"Awe. Thanks Mark." she grabbed the keys. She was ready for this.

"Hey Georgie." she came up behind him in the parking lot across the street from the school.

He turned around quickly, "Ah... well if it isn't the perky dyke bitch dating my ex girlfriend. Ha that is the funniest joke I have ever seen." he mockingly and sarcastically laughed at her.

"I see exactly why she left you. And I see why she hates you now. You are such an arrogant asshole. You didn't deserve her in the first place."

"Ha.. Like I cared. She was just one of those people. The ones you date so hopefully you can fuck her and brag about it. I mean she's the hottest girl in school. But she wouldn't give me that... So I found someone who would."

"She was just a piece of ass? She said you guys talked about marriage and a life together..."

"Eh... You just tell they want to hear. The go all sappy and the you get your way."

"You are..." she was cut off.

"Whatever you are gonna say... I have heard it all before so just save your  
breathe." he held up a hand.

She swiftly grabbed his hand and yanked it behind his back. "Listen here you fucking douche bag, I swear if you ever harass her again... That means talking and even dirty looks... I will personally cut off even littler Goergie down there." she pulled even more his arm and laughed as he winced in pain. Growing up with a brother in a military family really pays off. After a few minutes she let go.

She only got a few feet before she heard, "Callie is not gay. And she does not love you. You. Are. A. Rebound. And she will never love you. Ever." he spat at her and ended with a grin.

"No more nice Arizona" she thought. Before he could realize what was happening, her fist was colliding with his face. Again, growing up with a brother and a military man teaches you things. "When hitting someone in the face, always aim for the nose. The underside of the nose to be exact. Thrust upwards. This will cause the nose to break and the persons' eyes to water." she explained to George as he was lying on the cement, holding his nose and crying. "I can make it a lot worse Georgie. So I am warning you now... Don't fuck with me or MY girlfriend again. Oh... And you are gonna wanna go to the hospital now." she laughed out the last words as she walked away.

She felt really good about what had just happened. Calliope had stood up for her and now she stood up for her Calliope. Plus, she knew George wouldn't tell anyone about how his nose got broken, it was too embarrassing, having a petite perky blonde break your nose. He would be the butt of all jokes if that got out.

She easily found Mark's car and drove away. When she got to Calliope's place, they were all still in the driveway, waiting for her.

"Hey Blondie, we are going to go to the mall." he was really smiley.

"Yeah... Mark likes to shop more than we do." Addison added.

So the group of friends walked around for what seemed to be forever in the mall. Mark had to walk into every store and look around. Especially the clothing stores. He was the only one that bought anything until,everyone decided that they that they needed a new outfit for the party this weekend.

Addison let Mark pick out her outfit. It ended up being a gold sequined tank top with a black mini. "And you can accessorize as you feel needed." he added. She didn't looked to thrilled about the outfit but accepted as she handed him a black polo and a pair of skinny jeans. "Okay. As long as you wear this." she thrust out the clothes and got into an argument about the skinny jeans.

"Come on!" Calliope grabbed Arizona and pulled away from the fighting friends. "I found the perfect outfit for you." she said as she took Arizona to the dressing room, where the entire outfit was already laid out. "Put it on.. I wanna see it."

Arizona went into the dressing room and looked at the clothes before her. "A dress, Calliope?" she called from behind the closed door.

"Just put it on." was the reply.

She looked down at the blue, one-shouldered dress and smiled. She was quite amazed that it fit perfectly and she wondered how Calliope could guess the perfect size. She slipped on the heels Calliope set out for her and walked out of the dressing room. "So, how do I look?" she gave a small twirl.

"Gorgeous." Calliope's jaw was slightly dropped, which made Arizona blush.

"Damn Blondie, you look hot!" Mark said and gave her a quick check out as he and Addison caught up.

"She's taken." Calliope stood up and wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist.

"God. You guys are so unfair... The two hottest girls in school get together, and leave us guys with nothing. It isn't fair." Mark was just about whining.

"You sound like a baby Mark... Just get over it. Because her and I..." Arizona locked eyes with Calliope as Calliope talked. "Are gonna be together for awhile."

Arizona couldn't help but smile and give Calliope a quick kiss. "That we will. That we will."

AN: So did you like it? I really hope you did. Oh and I'm sorry about George being such a jerk. I needed a bad guy and I chose him. I actually liked George in the show... but this is fiction. So anyway... Reviews make me really happy! :) 


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Hey all you lovely readers. Thank you all for the great reviews. They really make me happy and right now I need all the happiness I can get. :) But I want to thank my best friend Shannon and also my new friend Nancy for all their support, ideas and encouragement. You guys rock!... So anyway lovely reader, please read, review and make my day better than it is probably going.

Author's Note 2: Ok so this was actually going to be a filler chapter but as I was writing, I ended up making it not so fillery. So... there is some sexiness (in the beginning and the end) and Callie finds out who kicked Georges ass. Followed with her standing up for her girlfriend (again). and then... Well you have to read to find out... And to give a quick sneak peek at next chapter, (it will be awesome because...) Its party time!... Oh and would you guys hate me and stop reading if I introduced some angst into the story?

Arizona POV

After the group got back from the mall, Mark and Addison said their goodbyes in the driveway and left the girls alone. It was only 8, so the girls decided to go hang out in Callie's room.

Ever since they were at the mall, Arizona had been dying to ask Calliope a question. So when they got back to her room, she just kind of blurted it out when the settled in Calliope's bed, "Did you mean what you said? About being together for a while?" her eyes quickly averted to the bed sheets.

"Let me tell you something about myself. I never say anything I don't mean. Especially things like that." Calliope raised her chin gently and pulled her in for a kiss.

Soon enough, the kiss was being deepened and both girls were giving little moans.

Just as Arizona was about to straddle Calliope, a soft knock came from the door. "Calliope?" they heard and just as the door was being opened, Arizona rolled off of the bed and sprang for the chair beside the bed. "Calliope? What are you guys doing in here? It sounded as if you girls were, um, as you kids say, 'Getting it on'" she air quoted and laughed her own joke.

"Mama that is ridiculous." Calliope answered with a nervous blush, "So, what do want?" she changed the subject.

Her mom gave her a suspicious look and shook it off "Um... Oh, your father has scheduled a family trip next weekend. I just wanted to tell you before you make any plans."

Calliope gave a sigh, "Fine. Whatever." she blew it off. "See you later ma."

"Very well Calliope. Hope you girls have fun with... Whatever you are doing." she again gave them a suspicious look but left.

Arizona regained her spot on the bed and on Calliope's mouth. But she pulled away, one for air and two, to say, "Family trip huh?"

"Yea. He does that a lot. He just wants to make sure we all still like each other." she said quickly so she could get back to Arizona's mouth.

"Awe that's awesome. I wish my family did that." she avoided Calliope's mouth and scooted back and could tell it was frustrating her.

"No you don't," Calliope again leaned forward and this time caught her mouth. She of course lost herself in Calliope's mouth. It only ended when Arizona felt her pocket vibrating. "Don't answer it." Calliope said with a low, sultry voice.

She read the screen "Its my brother. I'll answer it and you can talk too. I'm sure he is dying to hear you." she flipped open the phone "Hey bro! So guess where I am?" he just said I don't know "I'm with Calliope. My new girlfriend. The one I told about you before. The straight one. Here say Hi." she thrust the phone at Calliope who gave a nervous 'Hello.'

Callie POV

Callie got really nervous when Arizona handed her the phone and all she could say was hello. From the other end, she heard "Hi. So you are the one my sister has fallen in love with." he sounded serious and joking all at the same time.

Callie blushed, giggled, and replied "That would be me... I hope." she laughed again.

"Well then, just treat her right. She has been through a lot before. Oh and hurt her... Let's just say, I stand up for my family, no matter what." he laughed and ended "Tell my sister that I will talk to her later. My dorm adviser is calling me to clean."

Calliope hung up the phone "He said he would call you sometime. His adviser was calling." she nodded and handed back the phone.

"Oh. Well okay. So I better get going." she stood up and went to walk away. But Callie caught her and pulled her down for one last kiss. "Bye Calliope." Arizona said as she pulled away. She also had the most seductive glare in her eyes that made Callie want to pull her back down and do some dirty things with her.

"Bye babe." she matched the seductive glare and made Arizona blush. Callie just watched as Arizona walked out, admittedly glancing at her ass.

Callie just sat in the silence of her room when Arizona left. She couldn't help but wonder about what Arizona's brother meant when he said that she had been through a lot. Or that she was the girl his sister was falling for. That thought made her smile and soon, she fell asleep with that smile. Callie's morning went the same as usual. Wake up, shower, get dressed, breakfast and goodbyes. It was only when she got to school that things were now different. She met up with Arizona, kissed, walked through school, stopped at her locker, kissed, got books, kissed, walked to homeroom, kissed and went in.

The morning talk was different this time. Usually it was centered around what everyone did the night before. But today, it was on one person, George. Callie leaned over to Mark and asked what everyone was talking about.

"George got his ass kicked and he has a broken nose. He looks funny as hell Cal." Callie turned back to Arizona to tell her what Mark had just told her but she was already laughing. She must have already heard. She began to laugh too and soon she was hunched over laughing so hard.

When the bell rang, they grabbed their stuff and each other's hand. As they got to the hall, they stopped and kissed, hearing a few giggles and whistles. They blushed and walked their separate ways.

In Callie's next class, people were still talking about George. And she couldn't help but listen to a conversation two girls, two rows behind her were having, "He looks like shit."..."I just want to know who did it."..."I heard it was the new blonde. What is her name?"..."Arizona? She couldn't have. Who did you hear that from?"..."Brandon. Said he was waiting for George in the parking lot and that girl did that."..."Why did she do it?"..."I don't know he didn't say."... Suddenly, she heard the two girls fell silent and one gasped. Then they started again but they were whispering now almost just mouthing the words but Callie has a great sense of hearing and heard it all.

"Omg! Aren't Arizona and Callie dating?"..."Oh yea. That is probably why. 'Cause of what George did to her."..."Wow that is really sweet."..."Yea... I guess."..."What do you mean you guess?"..."I mean it is but it wasn't really her place. Callie should of done it."...""Maybe George said some things to Arizona that made her mad. And you do realize she is right in front of us."..."She can't hear us. But still.. she should've done it a long time ago. She portrays herself as such a badass and I have barely seen anything to prove that."..."Well last year, that girl. Remember?"..."True. But I think this whole lesbian thing is blowing that badass figure out. I can't take her seriously while she is wrapped around a small perky blonde. Plus I don't think it's real anyway."..."Why not?"..."Do you remember her and George? The way they were together? Callie is not gay. She could never be gay."..."But her and Arizona seem really close. I think it is real."..."Well think what you want, I don't trust it. Since when does Callie go for the new perky blonde bimbo dykes? And the whole lesbian thing is discusting anyway." both girls just stopped as the teacher gave them a glare.

This conversation made Callie mad, really mad. Besides the fact that they questioned her badass-edness, they also questioned her and Arizona's relationship, not to mention calling Arizona a bimbo and a dyke. She was not going to sit there and let them talk about her and her Arizona. She was going to do something.

When the bell rang, she followed them into then hall then, walked up to those two girls... "You..." she pointed to the girl that had talked the shit, "I don't have a problem with you so um give me a minute..." she waved off the other girl who walked away, forcing herself not to laugh. "Shut up." she said sternly as the girl in front of her started to talk. "One. I don't appreciate you saying that I am not being real. My relationship with Arizona is very real. Two. I never did anything to George because I didn't feel like wasting my time with it nor was I going to give him the satisfaction of me stooping to his level. Just because he gets punched, does not mean he is going to stop being an ass. Its not going to change him, I promise you. Three. I really don't give a fuck about what you say about me, but when you start talking shit about my girlfriend, that is when I am going to step in. So don't go there. And you, as well as everyone else, needs to realize that." with that she walked away leaving the girl to revel in what she had said.

The rest of the day went as good as it could've. Every time she walked around the school, she heard either something about her and Arizona or George (which basically came back around to her.)

"People need to get over themselves. And get something freaking new to talk about." she said as she sat down at the lunch table. It was now Friday and people were still talking about George and the new lesbians on campus.

"I agree." Arizona said sitting down beside her, but not before giving her a kiss.

"Well it will eventually blow over. Don't worry about it." Addison tried to sound comforting. But they all knew it wouldn't. Ever. "So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" she lightened the conversation.

"Yes. I could definitely use some partying." Callie laughed as she spoke. "Especially since I won't have to worry about my girlfriend making out with anyone." she grabbed Arizona's hand who simply smiled.

The day dragged on for Callie and soon enough as it seemed it was the next day and Arizona was knocking on her door. They had plans to get ready at Callie's and go to the party together.

Arizona POV

"Your house will never cease to amaze me." Arizona looked around and towards the double staircase.

"Whatever." Calliope said, leading her up the stairs and to her room.

Arizona had showed up a little early so they had a second to talk before they started getting ready. "You are okay with this right?" she sat down beside Calliope on her bed and rested her head on Calliope's shoulder.

Callie slipped her arm around Arizona and she snuggled closer. "Of course I am okay with it." Callie also snuggled as close as she could to Arizona which made Arizona smile. "Especially since I will be walking in with the most gorgeous girl in the school." Callie kissed Arizona on the cheek but Arizona pulled her back to meet her lips.

"No. I am the one walking in with the most beautiful girl in the entire school." After a few minutes of gentle and some not-so-gentle kisses, Arizona said, "We better get ready now." and rolled of Calliope's bed.

"Awe do we have too?" Calliope whined and grabbed Arizona's arm to pull her back down.

It took all Arizona had to not loose herself in Calliope's arms, but she got away. "Calliope we have to get ready now, I wanna look good."

"But you always look good." Calliope said, crossing her to get to her closet. "So do you want the bathroom to change or in here?"

Arizona couldn't help but giggle "Calliope, we are mature adults," and she stripped herself of her shirt, revealing her lacy-blue bra and toned stomach. "I think we can get ready in the same room." She noticed Calliope blush which made her laugh.

"Um... Okay." Callie did sound a little unsure, or nervous (Arizona couldn't quite tell) but followed suit. She removed her top, as Arizona was removing her pants to get into the dress Calliope had picked, and showed that she had a red bra lined with lace. The site seriously made Arizona's mouth water. She then made herself turn around so she would not do anything irrational.

But just as she was pulling her dress up, she felt two arms wrap around her and a mouth on her neck. "Did you really think I was going to be able to control myself while you were standing over here in your underwear?" Calliope's seductive voice whispered.

Arizona didn't say a thing as she turned around and met Calliope's mouth. She soon found herself out in space, as she normally does when she kisses her Calliope. She felt as if everything around her disappeared and they were floating in oblivion. She loves this feeling so much and truly can't get enough of it. "You are amazing." she breathed into the kiss.

"No you are amazing." Calliope let out as she gasped for breath. "Let's finish getting ready... we can finish this later... I don't wanna be late."

"Fine." Arizona gave the pout this time as Calliope pulled up her dress and zipped it for her.

The two only took another half an hour to get ready...Callie ended up wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red top that hugged her in the best of places and also showed the perfect amount of cleavage. "You look hot!" Arizona couldn't help but say as Calliope finished her hair and makeup.

"So do you!" she replied as she walked up to Arizona, who was looking at herself in the mirror, and put her arms around her waist. "We look hot... And Everyone is going to be jealous when we walk in. No one can touch us."

"True dat." Arizona laughed as she attempted to use slang. "Let's go beautiful." she grabbed Calliope's hand, intertwined their fingers and walked out the door, ready for the night ahead.

Authors Note: So I really hoped you like it. There was a lot of things kind of thrown into this and I don't really know if it all worked together. and I am sorry about the convo between the two girls...It was kinda confusing... but, if you would be so kind as to tell me if it did or did not work, it would be greatly appreciated... Thank you! :) 


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Hey you guys (and girls). I am sorry that I am taking so long to update, I have been really super busy. :( and it only gets worse as my summer progresses. But again, the reviews make me go so much faster because it makes me feel bad for making you wait.

Authors Note 2: So here is... the party chapter. I don't want to say too much about it but, there is good and there is bad but mainly good. ;) So enjoy and review. :)

Ex-girlfriend's note: Hey guys, I apologize for taking so long to put the chapter up for that amazing author up there ^^ I just moved into college =\

* * *

Callie POV

When Callie and Arizona arrived at the party, they were greeted by Mark, Addison, and Christina. They were standing there with drinks in their hands. "Callie!" Christina called to them, waving her hand in the air. "Hey guys, izzn't thiss party awwwesome?" she was slurring her words, obviously drunk.

"Hey Christina." Callie started laughing at her.

"Whaaaat?" she gave a giggle. "Don't laugh at me. Remember, I got you together." she waved a drunken finger at them.

"Yea whatever." Callie brushed her off. Even though that was sort of true. If she hadn't talked to Christina, she may not have gotten together with Arizona. But she would not admit that.

She also wouldn't admit that she was a little nervous about the party. She knew that Arizona wouldn't do anything like what George did. It was more of George being there. What if he started something? Arizona broke his nose and he didn't do anything. George was not the person to let things slide.

Arizona had gone to get drinks, while Callie talked to Mark. Or more like, Mark was talking to Callie. "Sooo Cal, You gonna get some tonight?" he, like Christina, was already drunk.

"No Mark." she said as she watched Arizona walk to the keg.

"Are you sure? Cuz you look like you are already undressing her with your eyes Cal." he laughed at her as she snapped her glaze to him.

"Mark. You know how I am. I don't do that shit. Not yet." she locked eyes with him. "I didn't do it with George and I'm not going to with her."

"But she'ss different."

"How?" she made herself sound annoyed.

"Well, besides the fact that she's a she, just the way you look at her. Like I said before, you basically undress her. And besides you and I both know how you REALLY felt about him." he winked as Arizona came back with the drinks.

"Sorry I took so long. The people were going really really slow." she handed the drink to Callie. "Did I miss something?" she looked skeptically at Callie who now seem flustered.

"No." Callie said as she chugged her drink and regained her smile.

After a few minutes, the group fell silent as they sipped their drinks. "Let's dance." Callie grabbed Arizona's arm as she finished the last of her drink. As always, she felt the surge of amazing electric energy run through her body.

Arizona followed her as she led the way to the middle of the designated dance floor.

Everybody was basically jumping around like fools. Instead, Callie and Arizona remained on the ground, Callie grabbing Arizona's waist and pulling her closer. Their hips quickly fell into sync as the both swayed to the music. Arizona then turned around, still leaving no space between their two bodies. Callie wrapped her arms around the front of Arizona and leaned her head on Arizona's shoulder.

While leaning on Arizona's shoulder, she began to seductively whisper into her ear. "You look so hot today. Fuck, you look hot everyday. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"You're just drunk." she giggled back.

"No. I'm not. I told you, I mean everything I say." with that, Arizona turned around and met Callie's lips. "I love you Calliope." she whispers.

For a second, only a second, Callie was taken aback and stunned by her words. They hadn't been together too long, and she never believed in teen love anyway. But, something with Arizona felt good, something felt right. "I love you too Arizona." she whispered before bringing her lips to meet Arizona's... And she meant what she said. She meant it more than she meant anything...

As the song came to an end, Callie and Arizona where still in their own world. They were lost in each others eyes and still swaying to the music.

It took them to the end of the next song to realize what it was. It wasn't a slow song but they danced as if it was. It was "Shiksa" by Say Anything. And the song seemed so real to them... "Girlfriend Now. I got a Girlfriend now. No way, no how, I get a girlfriend now... I remember it vividly love, Id been walking a wreck since the moment we met and I caught your eye, to my surprise..." Never had she thought she would be with a girl, none-the-less in love with one. "I love you Arizona." she whispered for no reason. "I love you." she buried her face in Arizona's shoulder...

Suddenly, she heard Addison yelling at someone. Or someones. She pulled back from Arizona to see what all the commotion was and then she saw it... George and a group following him. She knew he couldn't just drop things. It would be too much of a man for George to let things go.

"Well, well, well. If isn't the dykes on campus." he gave a smirk as he stopped, as did his group.

"Yeah, hey what's up?" Arizona said with a playful tone as she mocked him.

"Okay baby doll, I'm not talking to you. So just butt yourself out of my conversation. Okay?" he death glared as his anger rose. "So anyway, Callie, baby, I assume you heard what your 'girlfriend' did to me?" he knew she knew, everyone knew. "Yeah... Of course you do. So you know I could probably have her expelled?" which he could. His dad was the principal of their school. "Unless..." the smug grin came out. "I don't know, let's keep it simple, you get your friend to apologize... On and how about a kiss...in front of her?" the smug grin still shone on his face and it only got bigger as Callie began to fidget.

She didn't want Arizona to be expelled but she also didn't want to kiss George ever again. Plus, she knew Arizona would never apologize. "No. Never." she spat rudely at him.

"Fine. Have it your way. She will be out by Monday." his grin remained even though he sounded disappointed. He began to walk away.

"George!" she called after him "Wait. Don't take whatever this is out on her." she tried to be nice.

"Whatever this is? Callie, this is her punching me in the face." he pointed to the bruising around his face. "I'm not taking anything out on her.. She fucking punched me."

"She was protecting me." her voice rose to a scream. She knew everyone was watching her now but she really didn't care. "Something you failed to ever do. She actually loves me for me and doesn't see me as a piece of ass." His face went from mad to confused and surprised. "Yeah that's right George, I knew the entire time that that was all you wanted, sex. That's the reason you were always so sweet. And I just brought up marriage to see how you would react. Every time you would go all 'Yea baby, right after high school' on me, I knew that you just wanted me to think you were in it for the long run. And actually, I would never marry you. Ever. And now I hate you and I love Arizona so..." she put him and his place and he was bright red with embarrassment

"But you always said that you didn't wanna have sex until you felt it was the right time." he seemed as if he was whining.

"Ugh. Why are you still on that? And no that was never the reason. I just didn't want to have sex with you. Get over it." she walked over to Arizona (they had separated when she was talking to George) she kissed her and whispered, "Its all good babe. I took care of it." she smiled and wrapped around Arizona.

Arizona looked at her in confusion. She simply gave a look and Arizona got it. It was just a simple I will tell you later.

After a few more songs and two more drinks, Arizona asked Callie is she wanted to leave. Callie was very ready and led the way out. "So what do you wanna do?" Callie asked as they got to the car.

Arizona seemed quite drunk and simply said that she didn't care. She also seemed like she was about to pass out so Callie asked if she wanted to her to take her home. "No. My parents might be a little mad about me being tipsy... Can we go to your house?" Arizona gave a really adorable look and she caved. Callie knew that her parents might be mad that she was with a drunken teenager and would probably say she was a bad influence for their daughter. But she knew she could probably get by without them noticing, they were probably asleep now anyway.

"Of course babe." she said simply and kissed Arizona on the forehead before putting her key in the ignition and pulling off.

Callie pulled into her families five car garage, got out, and went to help Arizona out. "Calliope! I can walk!" she slurred as she stepped out of the car. She stumbled a little as she stood up so Callie wrapped her arm around her waist and giggled. "Why are you laughing me?" she giggled as she realized what she said.

"Why are you laughing me?" she laughed again. "Because you are drunk and you only had three drinks. And also because you are so adorable when you are tipsy." she placed a small kiss on Arizona's lips and continued. "Oh... so you need to not seem drunk if my parents are awake. And I can't hav my arm around you til we are out of their sight, so you need to walk." she removed her arm and opened the door to the house. Luckily, her parents were not awake and it was a clear shot to her room.

Arizona POV

'God I am such a lightweight.' she thought as Calliope put her arm around her to help her up the stairs. 'But dayumn, she looks hot!' she looked towards Calliope who smiled at her when they locked eyes. 'Oh my god I love that smile! I love those eyes. I love her. And she loves me! She said it! She said I love you.' she had been really excited when Calliope had said she loves her. She didn't think she was going to, she thought it would be too early for her, but she said it. 'Yay!' she thought.

When they got to the bedroom, Arizona and Callie changed. Callie put on her pj's but Arizona didn't have any. All she had were the jeans and t-shirt she had worn over. So, Callie gave her a very large sweatshirt. It was so long on her, it almost went down to her knees. She didn't feel the need to put on any pants.

The two girls climbed into bed and covered up. Callie had a queen size bed so there was plenty of room for the both of them. When they were comfy they just started talking like normal. "Calliope. I wanna be honest and say that I was surprised earlier." she glanced over at her Calliope and noticed a small blush.

"What do you mean?" Callie played it off.

"Earlier. When you said.. Um... " she was cut off.

"I love you." Callie filled in the sentence. "Why were you surprised?"

"I don't know... I thought it would be too soon or that you just... Well I don't know... I was just surprised." she blushed and looked down at Callie's bed comforter.

"Oh... Well... I don't really know what to say." she scooted closer to Arizona and lift her chin. "But... I love you Arizona." Arizona felt the blush creep onto her face as her heart began to race.

"I love you Calliope." she stared straight into her eyes. She never felt for anyone as much as she does Calliope. She found it strange actually. 'How can you love someone so much when you have only known them for 4 weeks.' she thought as she stared more at Calliope. She couldn't explain it though and frankly, she didn't want to. she wanted to stay here forever... with Calliope.

"Well we should probably go to sleep now. I'm tired." Calliope broke the stare as she laid down on her back.

"Yeah we probably should." Arizona said also laid down.

"Why are you so far over there." Calliope asked with a giggle and grabbed Arizona's waist and pulled her closer. "That's better."

"Yup it is." Arizona said as she snuggeled as close as she could to Calliope. She put her arm around Calliope's neck and waist. In turn, Callie did the same just flip flopped. They also intertwined their legs.

Arizona felt so safe in Callie's arms. She wanted to stay there forever... She wanted to stay with Calliope forever... And maybe... she would.

* * *

Author's note: So did you like it? I am really sorry it took me so long to update I promise I will try my best to go faster. But reviews make me go so much faster... I PROMISE! SO please tell me what you thought. Thanks! :) Oh and... Next chapter, we find out a little more about Callie and George's old relationship. And more Calzona! Yay!


	21. Chapter 21

Im sorry that it takes me so long to update this... things have been really busy and ive been fighting with certain people alot and it does not make me wanna write an awesome love story... sorry. :[

* * *

Chapter 21

When Callie woke up, she was greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes ever staring at her. Had this been anyone else, she probably would have been kind of creeped out. But since it was her Arziona it was totally fine.

"Morning Beautiful." Arizona said softly and placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Morning Love." she replied and also gave Arizona a small kiss. "So babe, what do you want for breakfast? I wanna cook for you. And I want you to stay in this here bed and wait til I get it." she smiled as Arizona giggled.

"I dont really care what you make and of course Ill stay here. Maybe." she giggled again as Callie got out of the bed.

"Ok, it should take me too long so just wait here." she placed one last kiss on Arizona's lips before she left the room.

To her surprise, her parents were sitting in the kitchen when she got there. Normally, they were out on weekend mornings doing weird and random things.

"Goodmorning mija." her dads tone was off. Not as cheery as normal. And he was not reading a paper.

"Morning Papa." she was nervous, this was weird. "Pleasant surprise to see you guys here on the weekend." she gave a big snile as she walked over and kissed her parents.

"Well we wanted to see you. Especially since we didn't see you at all last night mija." her mother responded also in a more trying to stay calm tone. Something was up.

"Yea Im sorry. I was at that party I told you about. I just danced the entire night. Sorry." she dropped her head.

"Well that's fine mija but it was what we found earlier today that we want to talk about." her father, also trying to stay calm, was starring her down.

"Ok? What did you find earlier papa?" she knew exactly where this was going.

"Well I came up to make sure everything was ok and that you actually came home last night. And yes I found you but, as you know I found someone else. And that someone else was wrapped around my daughter. And that someone else, is a she. And you too looked as if you were..." he stopped tryingto see if Callie's expression changed, but it remained the same.

"Like we were what papa?" she kept her tone soft in respect for her parents.

"Like... a... Couple..." her mom stumbled out. She sounded nervous but Callie couldn't figure out if that was because she was nervous about what the answer was or if she was just nervous to call her out on it.

"Ok." she said bluntly. She was still nervous though. She didn't know how her parents would react to her dating a girl.

"So are you mija?" her dad cut in. "Are you and this girl a couple?" her fathers voice was stern, concerned and nervous at the same time.

Callie was nervous. But why should she lie... These are her parents, they should know. "Yes." she said simply. She noticed both her parents let out a long, hard breath. Then the worst part... silence. Her parents looked at her and to the other and back to her. It was if they had no idea what to say. "Is that a problem?" she look between her parents with the most serious look she could muster.

"Cal?" she heard from behind her. She turned around to see Arizona coming down the stairs. She had almost totally forgot about Arizona since she was so concerned and worried about what her parents were going to say. She also noticed her father's look as he say Arizona, who was still wearing her sweatshirt.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I got a bit busy." she reached out for Arizona's hand.

"Calliope? Is everything okay?" Arizona asked quietly, picking up on the silence of the room.

"Well, I don't exactly know." she had Arizona's hand and look towards her father who had not said a thing.

"Everything is fine dear." her mom said breaking the silence and tension. "Would you girls like something to eat?" smiled and walked toward the fridge.

Callie breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the table. She walked over toward the fridge to help out her mother and was stopped by her father. He simlply said "We will talk about this later mija." and walked out of the room.

She joined her mother by the stove. She knew her mother had noticed and heard what her father had said and she knew that she would have something to say. She was just hoping it wouldn't be bad or as cold as her father's remarks.

"Don't worry about your father mija. He's just... Overwhelmed. He will come around. Just don't worry about it." she stopped cooking and hugged her daughter. "I love you mija. and I always will. No matter what." she looked Callie in the eye and smile. "Oh, and if you ever need anything... I'm... um... here for you." a smiled crossed the womans faced and was passed on to Callie. She again hugged her mother and finished breakfast.

When the food was prepared and her mother brought it to the table, her mother walked out of the room leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

"So how did you sleep last night Ari?" Callie asked. "You were pretty drunk last night." she giggled and looked up to see Arizona giving her a suspicious look. "What?" she giggled out because the look was so adorable.

"What happened down here?" her suspicious look did not budge.

"Oh well, my parents kinda saw us sleeping and they asked ifwe were... well, a couple." she said nonchalantly.

"What?" Arizona's expression changed to surprised in an instant. "Well what'd you say? Did you tell them? Do they hate you?" words are simply flying out of Arizona's mouth.

"Calm down babe." Callie placed her hand on top od ARizona's. "They were fine... well at least my mom was. my father said he would talk to me tonight." she looked nervous but re-put on a smile.

"Calliope. You didn't have to tell them. I would've have understood." Arizona squeezed Callie's hand.

"No. I did have to tell them. They are my parents and if they can't accept the fact that I'm in love with a girl, then that's their problem." Arizona like attacked her lips with a bundle of 'awes' and kisses when she finished.

"I live you Calliope." she whispered in between kisses./"I love you too." Callie responded./ After the kisses had stoped and the girls finished thier breakfast, Callie asked, "What do you want to do today my love?"

Arizona simply said, "Anything with you, my love."

"I think i have an idea." Callie smiled at the thought. "And I think youre going to love it." she grabbed Arizona's hand and led her upstairs.

By this time it was one oclock and she knew Arizona had to be pretty hung over from the night before. So, her idea was to just spend the day with each other, cuddled up, watching movies. Callie was a romantic and even the simplest of things like this were some of the best.

"What are we doing Calliope?" Arizona was sitting on her bed as she dug through some piles of dvds.

"We are going to spend all of today with each other, wrapped in each others arms, watching movies and tv... Is that ok?" she almost forgot to ask if Arizona was going to like it.

"I think that sounds... perfect." she looked at Arizona who was smiling and watching her almost in amazement.

"What's that look for?" she giggled as she had a few movies picked out and hoped into bed with Arizona.

"Its just, you're amazing Calliope." she smiled and gave Callie a sweet kiss before snuggling down with her to spend the entire day with her beautiful girlfriend.

Arizona POV

"Thank God I moved here." she thought with a laugh. "She is so perfect. And perfect for me. I love her." she looked up at Calliope who looked back at her and giggled.

"What?" Calliope giggled.

"Oh... Nothing Calliope. I was just thinking of how amazing you are. And perfect and everything else." Calliope leaned down slightly and kissed Arizona.

"I love you Arizona. and nothing will change that." Calliope kissed her again and they refocused on the movie, their favorite, Marley and Me.

After seven hours, one dinner, and four movies, Arizona and Callie were getting tired. Turns out sitting and watching movies all day tires ones body. And after the fourth movie, Callie recieved a text and said she needed to go get something from the living room. But she looked nervous. Too nervous to just be getting 'somthing from the living room'. All Arizona said was ok and let Callie leave the room. But, she didn't plan on letting her go alone. So she would follow her. She remembered that Calliope's dad had wanted to talk to her later. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she had to hear and maybe step in just incase.

As expected, Calliope did not go to the living room. Instead, she went to her father's study. She was nervous for Calliope because she had no idea what her father was feeling towards this. Hopefully, her father was the same as hers but, she had a feeling that was not going to happen.

She listened closely through the closed door of the study. "Hola papa."..."Sit mija." her father sounded cold. This was not going to be good.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I am so amazingly sorry for the hiatus of this story especially at that point in the time I sat down to write, I found myself distracted by something else. I am so sorry.

If you guys want to hate me, ok. but I hope you continue to read. I promise to make it good. And update far more often. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 22

Callie POV

"Shit, this is not going to be good." That was all Callie could think of when her father told her to sit down.

"What is wrong with you, Calliope?" He father started. Not going to go well. "Is there something messed up with your brain or something? Do we need to get you looked at? Do we need to take you to a psychologist? A neurologist? An accupuncturist? Something, anything?" he sounded serious.

"Papa, I am not a different person. I am still..." she tried to stand up for herself.

"Be quiet! Calliope, you were not raised like this. It is wrong. God does not like homosexuals, he will smite you." his tone had grown louder and more firm and still managed to remain completely serious.

"Are you serious right now? Smite me? Papa, you sound crazy!" she couldn't help herself.

"I said be quiet, mija. No. Calliope. I will not call you my daughter anymore. I will not have a lesbian in my house!" he was shouting now and had managed to get quite close to Callie.

Callie had tears welling in her eyes at this point, "What are you saying, papa?"

"I am saying that you will drop this and drop her, or get out of my house! There is nothing else to say." His voice lowered and he turned to face the books.

A few moments of silence passed and her father spoke one more,"Calliope, we can help. We can.. can... call father and you can recite some verses and you'll be better. We can send you somewhere. We will do anything we can to stop these stupid little feelings. Calliope, I do not want to do this but you're leaving me no choice."

"Papa, you can't do anything about it. You can't send me somewhere to get fixed and you most certainly cannot pray away the gay. It won't work... I love her. There is nothing you can do about it." she stood up, "And if this is how you feel about it and that's your choice, then I would rather leave."

"Calliope," the voiced was raised again, "If you walk out that door, don't plan on coming back. You can foget it and you can forget your trust fund and college and med school. Forget it!"

"I rather be with someone who I love and who accepts me, rather than have your money.." she walked towards the door wondering if she had made the right choice. She began to cry as she reached for the doorknob.

"Grab your things and leave." she heard her so-called father say as she walked out the door.

"How can he do this?" she thought as she left the room and began to walk to her room. "I am not any different. Why does it matter who I date and fall in love with? It shouldn't. What is so wrong with loving a girl anyway? He should be happy I found someone who loves all of me and doesn't just want to use me for a pretty face and sex. I can't believe him right now!... Fuck, now I have to tell Arizona..."

Arizona POV

"Fuck me!" she thought as she heard Callie's decision to stay with her. "How can she possibly give up everything for me. Her life, her house, her dreams, her money. I would have understood. She didn't need to do that." she walked back up the stairs to Callie's room so she wouldn't seem so nosey again.

When she got back to Callie's room she gathered all of her things into a pile amd waited.

Callie was not long. She entered the room in a heap of tears. Arizona stood up off the bed and half ran to meet Callie at the door.

Callie tried to talk through the tears, "Ari... ri..ri. He.. He..." she couldn't make it through.

"I know, Calliope. I know. It's ok." she squeezed as hard as she could,

After a few mintues of standing there, Callie's sobs had subsided. "I have to pack, I guess." she tried to laugh but it just sounded painful to Arizona.

"You can stay with me." Arizona burst out as Callie walked toward her dresser.

"No, no. I don't want to intrude." Callie said as she grabbed some underwear.

"No. You are staying with me. I'm sure my parents will be fine with it. They really like you. I mean, it's no mansion but it works." Arizona smiled at Callie and Callie attempted one back.

"Okay, for now." Callie replied. "You're sure your parents will be okay with it?" Callie asked almost starting to cry again.

"Oh yeah. Im sure they'll be fine. And you can stay as long as you want." Arizona reassured and tried to sound as positive as she possibly could. But she wasn't exactly sure herself. She didn't know if her parents would be ok with it but she knew they would at least be sympathetic and that should be enough to win them over.

"Got everything you need?" Arizona asked as Callie looked through her somewhat bare room.

"Yea, I think. I guess." Callie replied. "Let's go."

As the couple walked down the stairs toward the front door, they walked past Callie's parents. They didn't say a word but Callie's mom looked terrible. One could tell she had been crying and she looked as if she were about to burst into tears again at any given second. She looked like she wanted to say something but also as if she couldn't; as she had lost her voice.

Callie's dad looked hard. He had the most expressionless face and you could read nothing in his eyes. It was almost frigtening.

As Arizona walked past that man, she knew it would not be the last time she would see him. She was going to talk to that son of bitch.

Callie and Arizona lowered their eyes and walked out.

* * *

Im sorry it's short. This is kind of just a transition chapter intot he next. The next chapter is going to go through a range of emotions.

So, please write me a review, even if you just want to cuss me out for taking entirely too long.


End file.
